Jaded
by Rockel
Summary: A new mutant has been living at the institute and she is changing the lives of the others who live there as well as her own. So I decided to change the rating for now to T might be M later. Many pairings! Romy, Lancitty, Scott/OC, Jean/OC, and more!
1. Chapter 1: Jade and a Party

**Jaded**

**A/N:** The beginning is a little slow going but once I get the ball rolling things will heat up!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize oviously!)

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Jade Frost was the new mutant at Xavier's institute. She was a short blonde with black streaks in her hair and green eyes. She was brought here by a friend she met just after her sixteenth birthday. Jade was now seventeen and was enjoying the institute. She did miss her home back in Missouri but she liked it here too.

When Jade arrived at the institute she immediately made friends with the auburn Goth girl, Rogue. Rogue was a little distant both mentally and physically from everyone. Jade figured it was mainly to do with her powers and trust issues she had found out about from the valley girl, Kitty. Jade knew as soon as she met those two that they'd be her main friends. Jade didn't much care for the redhead, Jean. Jean was popular and too preppy for her.

"Jade! We're going to have a training session in fifteen minutes in the Danger Room!" Scott shouted from across the lawn.

Jade headed up to her room across from Rogue and Kitty's. She was lucky to not have to share with anyone yet. Jade liked having her privacy. Plus it left her free to write or attempt to write songs. She put on her suit and headed down to the Danger Room. Jade's thoughts wandered to their team leader, Scott. Jean and Scott were dating.

Jade pulled up her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face in the training session. She walked into the large steel room where other team members were waiting for the session to start.

"So what's up with this surprise session?" Jade asked Rogue.

"Ah don't know. Scott probably made it up for tha heck of it." Rogue replied to Jade crossing her arms.

Scott walked in and began to babble about the session before it started. It was training for teamwork. The session only lasted an hour which was pretty short for a random session in the Danger Room. Everyone went upstairs and backed up the bathroom with showers and getting ready to go out seeing as how it was a Friday. Very few of the teens actually stayed home on a Friday night. Jade just went up to her room for solitude. She could hear Kitty babbling to Jean walking outside her room.

"So, Jean, do you, like, have a dress for Junior Senior Prom yet?" Kitty asked the redhead.

"Uh, not yet. I'm going to the mall to go pick one out." Jean replied.

"Oh. Well, do you, like, mind if I come with you? I need to get one too. I told Lance that we should, like, coordinate colors for the, like, dance."

"Good luck with that one. Is he actually going to get a tux and everything?"

"That's what he, like, said."

"Well since you and me are going, why don't you go see if Rogue wants to come with us and I'll ask Jade." Jean said to Kitty.

"Like, okay." Kitty said phasing through the door to ask Rogue.

Jean turned to Jade's door and knocked.

"It's open." Jade said.

Jean opened the door and walked in a few feet. Jade was sitting on her bed with her notebook in front of her and papers surrounding her with her lyrics on them.

"Hey Jade, Kitty and I are going to the mall to pick out our dresses for Junior/Senior Prom. Do you wanna come with us?" Jean inquired.

"Um, no thanks. I have to be at work in an hour."

"Oh, that stinks. Well see you later." Jean said walking away.

"Yeah, bye." Jade said as Jean closed the door. Jade sat there a few more minutes before getting ready for work. She worked at the local Super Mart, a well known retail store. She had been working there since the beginning of her junior year of high school which was nearing an end. Jade walked downstairs in her khaki pants, a green baby t-shirt, and her blue work vest. She already had after work plans as well. She had already told the Professor that she was staying the night with a work friend, Jessica. Instead they were going to their supervisor's party. Jade had been doing this for awhile now. She knew that her teachers at the institute wouldn't agree with her going out with someone that was four years older than her. They had been dating for a few months but they had yet to consummate the relationship physically.

* * *

Rogue wasn't sure why she had decided to go dress shopping with Jean and Kitty. It's not like she had a date to Prom anyway, so why should she go? Kitty had picked out a few dresses for Rogue and shoved her into the dressing room. 

Yuck, Rogue thought, leave it to Kitty to pick out a few pink dresses.

"Like, how's it going in there Rogue?" Kitty asked from her dressing room that was next to Rogue's.

"Fahne Kit, but I don't think the pink ones are me." Rogue replied.

"You'd better try them on at least!" Kitty urged. "Jean, are any of yours fitting you?"

"Yeah, but I don't like any of them really." Jean replied with a sigh. "I have to find one that I really love since this is my last high school dance."

"I'm sure anything you pick out Scott will love." Kitty replied putting on another pink dress.

"Who said anything about Scott?" Jean asked with slight irritation in her voice.

Rogue rolled her eyes trying on a green dress. Jean and Scott had started going out at the beginning of senior year. Scott was obviously head over heels for Jean but Jean didn't seem too thrilled now. At first they were so happy together, but lately it seemed as if she was tired of Scott. She was short with him but he was either totally oblivious to it or was trying ever harder to keep her satisfied. Rogue looked at herself in the mirror. The dress looked good on her as far as color but it was too fluffy. Rogue removed the dress and put her clothes back on.

"Kit, none of these worked." Rogue informed the valley girl.

"Oh." Kitty pouted.

* * *

Jade had just gotten off work and was heading to her boyfriend, Jacob's, apartment with her brunette friend Jessica. Jade hated the fact that she had to work tomorrow at 11 am, but she was still going to drink and have fun. She couldn't wait for Spring Break. It was only a week away. 

The two girls walked up to the second story and knocked before hearing everyone yell at them to come in. Four of the boys including Jacob were playing Halo in front of the television. The futon was in the middle of the room instead up against the wall so no one would walk in front of them.

"Hey, me and Jess wanna play when you're done with that round." Jade said walking to the fridge grabbing a smirnoff apple.

The boys played for awhile longer before letting the two girls play.

"Lets do rockets. I'm actually not that bad at it." Jade said smiling.

"That's because you cheat." Terry, Jake's roommate replied.

"I do not! Just because I'm smart enough to hide in a corner and wait for you guys to walk by to blast you does not mean that's cheating." Jade retorted taking another sip of her drink.

"Hey shut up it's loaded." Jessica said to them.

Jade smiled as she played the game. She and Jessica drank with the guys for the rest of the night and fell asleep in the early morning.

* * *

Jade came home around 8:30 pm. She headed straight for her room and crashed on her bed. Naturally not too long after she laid down someone knocked on her door. 

"Who is it?" Jade asked.

"It's just meh." Came the reply of Rogue.

"It's open." Jade called turning from her stomach to her back.

"Have a rough night?" Rogue asked seeing the dark circles around Jade's eyes.

"Of course. Maybe you should come over there with me on spring break." Jade told her friend.

"Yeah rahght. That's not really my thing." Rogue replied.

Jade gave her a look and said, "I know you sneak drinks from Logan's stash."

"No, not the drinking, the boys." Rogue answered.

"Oh, well I can change that." Jade said smirking thinking of how she got Rogue to wear jeans and a baby t-shirt and to soften her make-up so it wasn't quite so dramatic. "So how was dress shopping with Kit and Jean?"

"Exactly what you think it would be. And before ya ask, no Ah didn't get a dress." Rogue answered.

Jade laughed. "I'm glad I was working."

Rogue gave her a dirty look.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, I forgot to mention this, though Jade is the main center of my story I'm trying something new where I have side stories on the other characters. So if some seem out of character forgive me. I find it easier to write with OC's. Reviews much appreciated no flames please. If you have a problem with my fic don't just say how it sucks and that it's bad. Give specifics! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Spring Break and PreProm

**Jaded**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize oviously!)

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

The week of spring break had finally arrived. Jade was so excited about this week. Most of the students were going away for their spring break, but a few were staying at the manor. Jade had managed to talk Rogue into coming over to Jake's for a few days. They were going to the movies before heading to Jade's boyfriend's apartment. Jade and Rogue were up in Rogue and Kitty's room picking out an outfit for Rogue to wear to the movies.

"What about this one?" Jade asked holding up a shirt and pants.

"Uh, that's Kit's." Rogue said.

"Oh, well then what are you looking for exactly?" Jade inquired.

"Ah don't know. Something…something…something normal Ah guess." Rogue replied.

"Hm…how about something from my wardrobe then?" Jade suggested grabbing Rogues gloved hand and leading her to her room.

"You know your pants don't fit meh rahght 'cuz of your big ass." Rogue told Jade.

"Hey!" Jade snapped as Rogue laughed. "Well miss smarty pants it just so happens some of my jeans shrank and I can't fit into them anymore. Maybe your small ass can."

Jade went to her closer and grabbed a pair of the shrunken jeans and tossed them at Rogue. She proceeded to go through shirts until she found a green off the shoulder shirt.

"Still your color," Jade said tossing her the shirt.

Rogue nodded and changed into Jade's outfit. Jade changed into an old pair of flared blue jeans and a red tank top. The two girls headed downstairs and were about out the door when they were stopped by Logan's voice.

"Where are you two off to?" he inquired.

"Oh, we're going to the movies, and then we're going over to my friend's house for the night. We'll be back tomorrow." Jade replied quickly.

Logan eyed them making them a little nervous before he finally said, "Have fun and be safe."

"We will." Jade and Rogue said walking out the door to Jade's car. After they got in and were out of the manor's gates Jade finally said, "I thought he might've been on to us."

"Nah, Ah doubt that he knew anything. Ya know, I never really went out or anything before." Rogue told her.

"Yeah, I remember. You used to lock yourself up in your room and do your art projects and such. But I haven't changed you that much have I?" Jade asked.

"Ah don't know. Maybe to them." Rogue answered.

"Ha. Well, you are from the south and should be friendlier…and tanner."

"Hey! Ah lahke my ivory skin."

Jade and Rogue went to their movie before going over to Jacob's apartment. No sooner had they entered the apartment and Jade had introduced Rogue did they decide to change locations.

"Jess's family is out of town, so she's having a huge house party." Jacob said.

"Freakin' sweet." Jade said. "Rogue you up to it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright. Lets go!"

Everyone arrived at Jess's house where there were tons of people and cars already. Jade smiled at Rogue and said, "Are you ready to get wasted with me?"

* * *

Spring break and the most of the semester had flown by quickly. The parties during the week of spring break were awesome fun. Rogue and Jade went over to Jake's a lot more now. Neither had been caught so far. Jade had decided they should go to prom and then head to a hotel room she had rented to drink. Rogue had yet to find a dress so the girls were going dress shopping after school.

They were in a bridal store. Jade stood outside the dressing room waiting on Rogue.

"So I heard that Jean has been even shorter with Scott lately." Jade said to Rogue through the door.

"Yeah, she has. Ah don't know what's up with that." Rogue said pulling on a light green dress.

"Hm…I think that she feels tied down." Jade informed her.

Rogue opened the dressing room door and stepped out. The dress form fitting on her bust down to her hips and then the fabric hung loosely. The dress had off the shoulder straps as well.

"Damn you look good in that!" Jade commented. "Rogue, will you be my prom date?" Jade asked batting her eyes jokingly.

"Quite it." Rogue said pushing Jade away walking to the large mirror.

Jade walked up behind her and grabbed Rogue's hair pulling it up atop her head. "We'll get you and updo. It'll look good."

Rogue let a smile creep on her face.

"I saw that." Jade said.

"You saw nothing." Rogue quickly replied. She couldn't believe Jade had talked her into going to prom.

* * *

Rogue was sitting in front of the mirror in Jade's bathroom.

"Ah can't believe I'm letting you do this." Rogue commented to Jade.

"Why not? I won't make you look like a whore or anything." Jade replied pulling Rogue's hair into a ponytail atop her head. She grabbed the curling iron and started curling, pinning, and hairspraying Rogue's hair. After about thirty minutes Jade finished her hair. It sat atop her head curled with a few curled tendrils hanging down.

Kitty suddenly popped her head in. Her hair was already done. She had gone with a simple bun slightly lower than the crown of her head but of course left her bangs framing her face. "Hey are you, like, done with her hair?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Jade asked having Rogue turn to face Kitty.

"Oh Rogue! You look great!" Kitty squealed.

"I know right. So are you ready to do my hair?" Jade asked Kitty.

"Sure." Kitty said grabbing a hair band and pulling Jade's hair up into a ponytail and curled it similar to Rogue's. Her hair was longer than Rogue's so her curls were pinned up and let the rest of the length fall down. It took Kitty 45 minutes to finish with Jade's hair since there was more of it.

"Okay, you're, like, done." Kitty said.

"Thanks, now we should get dressed." Jade informed the girls.

Kitty ran out of the bathroom to go put on her dress. Rogue grabbed her dress from the back of the door and proceeded to put it on while Jade put hers on. Hers was a red halter dress that was form fitting yet slightly loose for movement. The girls put on their make-up adding the finishing touches.

"Okay, lets go check-in and then we'll go to prom." Jade said grabbing her bag.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will have prom and possibly Jean and Scott's graduation...hoepfully it won't take too long to write but I have a bunch of tests before finals coming up and a powerpoint project due at the end of the month with my tuition fees. Reviews appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3: Prom Problems & Hotel Parties

**Jaded**

**A/N:** The beginning is a little slow going but once I get the ball rolling things will heat up!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize oviously!)

**CHAPTER 3: Prom, Problems, and Hotel Parties**

* * *

Rogue and Jade walked into the grand hall at the hotel. It was nicely decorated with the school's colors maroon and gold. All the tables were placed around the dance floor with the stage and disc jockey in front of everything. Jade lead the way to a table off to the side where Kitty and Lance were already sitting.

"So I see we didn't exactly coordinate colors, did we?" Jade commented referring to Kitty's pink dress and Lance's black suit.

"I made a compromise." Lance said pointing to his pink bow tie.

"I see." Jade said with a smile sitting down next to Kitty.

"So did you get the room okay? Lance and I got pictures done while you checked-in." Kitty said.

"Yep. Now, remember keep it locked up this time." Jade told Kitting referencing to Kitty's big mouth.

"Are ya gonna drink with us Kit?" Rogue asked the valley girl.

Before Kitty could answer Lance added his two cents in. "Yeah Pretty Kitty, you'd better."

"Like, maybe just a little." Kitty replied. She then turned to Lance and saying, "C'mon Lance, lets go dance. I love this song."

Lance sighed and got up with Kitty leading the way to the dance floor.

Jade turned to Rogue and smiled devilishly.

"No way, forget about it. Ah ain't dancin' out there." Rogue told the blonde.

"C'mon. I got you to come to prom as my date. The least you could is dance with me." Jade replied to the goth girl grabbing her gloved arm.

Two girls walked over next to Kitty and Lance on the edge of the dance floor (mostly for Rogue's comfort). To both of their amazement, Kitty was actually dirty dancing. Kitty had never really shown that side of herself, but then again when was the last time either Jade or Rogue had gone out with Kitty and Lance. Kitty's back was to Lance and she was bent over grinding her ass on his groin.

* * *

Jean sighed a breath of relief as Scott left to go the bathroom. She didn't know how much more she could take of him. Jean had decided to go away to college for gene therapy. She had decided not too long after that she going to break up with Scott but she hadn't found the right time yet. She was breaking up with him for two main reasons. One of them being that after she had rescued him from the desert they had taken their relationship to the next level and started having sex, and not too long afterwards Jean had a pregnancy scare. She never told anyone, not even Scott. How could she? She was "Miss Perfect." She cursed herself for being so stupid. After that she had realized that Scott wanted to marry her. She wasn't ready for that anytime soon.

That brought up reason two. She had only really been with one guy. Scott. She also wanted the full college experience. No strings attached. It's not like she'd be seeing much of Scott anyway. He had decided to go to college in Bayville. Scott had also decided to become the permanent leader of the X-men. Jean might rejoin them in time but for now she wanted to be "normal." And by "normal" she just wanted to worry about school and her career not worry about saving the world all the time from Magneto or Apocalypse or someone else.

Jean's train of thought was broken when Scott came back.

"Hey, good lookin' you wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile grabbing his outstretched hand. For now things would have to wait and she'd enjoy her Prom. Next stop, graduation from high school!

* * *

Lance slide the keycard in the slot so he and the girls could gain entrance into the hotel room. It was kind of weird to him that he was staying with Kitty and her two friends. Kitty wasn't the one who invited him to stay surprisingly, it was Jade. Lance found her to be so different than anyone he'd ever known. Though she was an X-man, she didn't judge the Brotherhood. She was non-confrontational when she saw them in school or outside school. Jade treated the Brotherhood like they were her friends off the "battlefield." On the "battlefield" she was a force to be reckoned with. It was just so strange.

Jade walked over to the table and set her purse down. She began rummaging through it looking for her phone. She pulled it out and dialed a number before putting it up to her ear.

"Hey, it's me babe. We're in the room now. Where are you?" Jade asked.

She paused before speaking again.

"Well, we're in room 115, so just knock." Jade said before closing her phone.

"So?" Kitty asked waiting on Rogue to get out of the bathroom so she could change too.

"Jacob said he'd be here soon." Jade replied.

"You, like, gonna stay in your dress?" Kitty inquired.

"Well, no. Not if you two are changing out of yours. I don't wanna be the only one in my dress. That wouldn't look right." Jade answered just as Rogue came out in baggy pants and a long sleeve shirt.

Lance came out of the bedroom section changed out of his tux. Jade was glad she got a suite. She grabbed her bag and changed out of her dress after closing the door behind her. She put on a pair of baggy capris sleeping pants and a spaghetti strap top. When she came out the bedroom there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Jacob and his guy friends standing there.

"Hey guys. Come in." Jade said.

Jacob added on his way in, "Awe, you're not in your dress still. I wanted to see it on you."

"Yeah, well, you could've seen it on me if you would've shown up at the time I told you or perhaps taken me _to_ prom." Jade retorted.

Jacob didn't reply but just took a seat on the couch next to his buddies.

Rogue walked over to Jade and handed her a drink.

"A screwdriver," Rogue told Jade as the blonde took it.

Jade smiled and took a drink from her cup. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for the update, but school started up and I just didn't have inspiration for what I call "filler" chapters. (Chps that I have to have to set up for the good stuff.) I should get another chapter soon. Especially since work sucks and only has me working 5 days in 3 weeks. Boycott Wal-Mart please! I need to find a new job soooo bad. Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you don't mind, reviews are appreciated! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4: Prelude to Graduation

**Jaded**

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm a total idiot. I forgot to include Jade's mutation. I thought I would include it in this chapter. Duh! Blonde moment. Sorry.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize obviously!)

**CHAPTER 4: Prelude to Graduation

* * *

**

It was back to school when the Monday after Prom rolled around. The three girls (Rogue, Kitty and Jade) got hammered. Lance amazingly stayed sober to keep watch over the girls so they didn't kicked out of the hotel seeing as the hotel made Jade sign a contract stating if she threw any parties they'd be kicked out with no refund. Jade's boyfriend, Jacob, and his friends only stayed a couple of hours before departing. On their way out they saw some cops. Apparently Duncan Matthews was throwing a party and they got kicked out.

It appeared also that Jean seemed more distant from Scott than ever. Everyone at the institute was chalking it up to the end of high school jitters. Jean of course let everyone believe that and Scott as well.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and time for Danger Room sessions with Logan. Everyone of course dreaded it. They all met in the Danger Room dressed in their suits.

Jade was clad in her black suit with a large blood red x on her torso. She wore matching red gloves and knee high boots.

Logan cleared his throat to get the students' attention. "Today, we're going to be running the Sentinel Program since we haven't run it in a long time." Logan announced.

Everyone groaned.

"Quiet." He said warningly. "I've let you all slack off for awhile, but time to return to normal routines."

"Sentinel?" Jade inquired.

Rogue leaned over and in a hushed voice said, "The giant robot that attacked us."

Jade nodded remembering seeing it on the news. She had forgotten that's what those giant robots were called. That was when mutants were exposed to the world. A day no mutant would soon forget.

Logan left the Danger Room to head up to the observation deck.

"Okay, Jean you lead the other team. We'll do a double strike." Scott said. "Jean you have Kitty, Kurt, and Jubilee. Bobby, Rogue, and Jade you're with me."

Everyone nodded and followed their team leader and Logan started the program. The room faded into an outside facility that was surrounded by a chain link fence. Jade could no longer see the other team. They were probably behind another building. Scott lead the team around the facility.

Suddenly, a Sentinel came crashing down upon them from the sky. The four of them scattered to avoid it. Bobby sent several pieces of ice flying at the Sentinel's head trying to knock out its scanner. At the same time Scott did an optic blast.

Rogue and Jade hid behind a building. Rogue stuck her head around the corner to see what was going on.

"Ah'll distract it while you try to get its scanner." Rogue said to Jade.

Jade nodded.

Rogue waited a couple of minutes then dashed out throwing a small bomb at one of its knees. The Sentinel focused on Rogue preparing a blast. Jade darted out while it was distracted and let a concentrated sonic scream hit the giant in the head.

"Dammit!" Jade cursed realizing she missed.

The giant focused on her and was about the smash her when Kurt teleported next to her and teleported her away.

"Thanks Kurt." Jade said.

"No problem." He replied as they turned their attention back to the Sentinel.

"Kitty, can you get close enough to phase it through the ground?" Scott asked.

"No. I've been trying." She replied.

"Jubilee, distract it, so Kitty can get near it. I'll help you." Jean ordered.

Bobby landed next to Jade and Kurt after being struck down by the robotic giant.

"Iceman," Jade said. "Can you get me close to its head?"

"Sure." Bobby said nodding. "It'll be fast."

"That's fine. Just make sure I don't fall off." Jade replied.

"I'm not promising anything." Bobby replied.

Jade laughed as they positioned themselves while Jean and Jubilee were still trying to distract it the Sentinel.

"Okay Iceman!" Jade said.

Bobby iced her straight up level to the robot's face. As soon as she was level with it and had its attention she opened her mouth firing a sonic blast right into its sensor giving Kitty the opportunity to phase it through the floor. As Kitty phased it, the Sentinel's arm swung around breaking Bobby's ice tower Jade stood on. Jade went sailing down towards the ground. She closed her eyes and braced for impact but she suddenly felt light. She opened her eyes to see the ground inches from her face. Jean had caught her with her telekinesis.

The rest of the team took out the robot ending the session.

"Jade, what the hell was that?" Scott bellowed.

"What? We took it down, and you can't say that I didn't do teamwork. I had Bobby helping me." Jade replied.

Logan came over the loudspeaker. "That was good, but next time there needs to be better communication, Jade." Logan announced. "That's enough for today. Hit the showers team."

The boys headed down one hallway outside the Danger Room while the girls headed down the other to their locker rooms. Kitty and Jubilee were out of the locker room after their showers the quickest. Rogue was waiting on Jade and Jean was taking her time. Jade decided to make small talk with the red head.

"So Jean, are you excited for graduation?" Jade inquired.

"Yeah, I guess. It's kind of sad though." Jean replied.

"So what are you and Scott doing after the graduation ceremony?"

Jean snorted a little. "I don't know what Scott will be doing. We'll be bro—" Jean cut herself off.

Both Rogue and Jade snapped their heads her direction.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Nothing." Jean replied.

"You two _are_ breaking up." Jade stated rather than asked.

"Well, maybe…please don't say anything though you two. I haven't found the right words to tell him yet."

"So he has no idea?" Rogue finally asked.

"Well, no." Jean answered.

"Harsh." Jade said as Jean finished getting dressed and bolted out.

The two girls just exchanged looks hardly believing what Jean had told them.


	5. Chapter 5: Graduation

**Jaded**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. School, work, blah blah blah...it's short too. Sorry. It's starting to get good though. Finally getting to new coupling soon! Oh, and for Romy fans, he won't appear until Chapter 7 or 8. I don't know for sure yet since I'm writing this as I go. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's kept up with the story so far. Reviews appreciated! **

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize obviously!)

**CHAPTER 5: Graduation

* * *

**

The big day was finally here! Graduation. The mansion was busy with everyone excited about the end of the school year and/or graduating. All the students and teachers from the mansion were attending graduation. Scott and Jean were in their separate rooms getting ready. Jean was putting on her yellow gown while Scott was putting on his maroon robe.

Scott came out of his room heading to Jean's room. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. Puzzled he headed downstairs. He saw Amara at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Amara, have you seen Jean?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, she just went to her car." Amara replied promping Scott to walk briskly to the garage. He saw Jean starting her SUV.

"Hey there beautiful, you planning on leaving without me?" Scott asked opening up the passenger door.

Jean smiled and replied, "Not at all."

"Well, let's go then." Scott said. "I can't wait to be done with high school."

Dammit! Jean thought. She didn't want her and Scott riding together. She needed her space. Jean quickly drove to school. She parked and the two of them walked to Scott's designated room since they were walking partners they went by his last name.

* * *

Rogue and Jade took their seats in the bleachers. They weren't sitting by anyone from the mansion. 

"Are you excited about your eighteenth birthday in two weeks?" Rogue asked.

"Hell yeah! I get two parties out that deal. One at the mansion and one at Jacob's. He said he'd get me Grey Goose." Jade said smiling. And we might be going all the way, Jade thought to herself. That was one thing she felt uncomfortable sharing with Rogue because of Rogue's mutation. Jade sometimes felt like it would be rubbing it in her face.

"You lush!" Rogue said playfully.

"So Jean and Scott rode together to here," Jade mentioned to Rogue.

"What?" Rogue inquired.

"I heard from Amara that Jean almost left without Scott, so obviously she hasn't done it yet." She replied to her striped haired friend.

Rogue shook her head. "Ah can't believe that she's actually breaking up with him. They've both been crazy about each other for a long time."

"Well, at least you have a shot at him now." Jade said with a wink.

Rogue scrunched her face and told Jade, "Ah've been over him for a long time."

"Oh, that's right. You like that Cajun thief that kidnapped you. Kitty told me about him. That and there was that card he gave you from the bayou in your underwear drawer."

Rogue's mouth dropped open. "No one was supposed to find it in there."

Jade laughed. "Don't worry you know I won't tell."

The graduation music began as the soon to be graduates began walking out onto the football field. Once everyone was seated Principle Kelly began his speech.

"…don't be deterred by those who may have unfair advantages against you." Principle Kelly said in reference to the mutants. "We'll now hear from Joshua Smith, our senior class president."

After Joshua Smith, the class president was done speaking, the salutatorian and then finally the valedictorian spoke. Principle Kelly took the podium again.

"Now when I call your name please come up and get your diploma." Kelly said.

It took awhile for Principle Kelly to get through all the names. While he was making his closing speech Scott turned to Jean.

"This is finally it. We'll be out of here!" Scott exclaimed to her.

Jean just smiled at him.

"Jean I have something I want to ask you." Scott told her.

Shit! Jean thought. He's going to propose! "I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay. You go first then." Scott said.

"You know I really do care about you." Jean began. "And things have been great…" she trailed off as Principle Kelly began wrapping up his final speech.

"Congratulations Class of 2004." Principle Kelly said.

Everyone stood up and began to throw their caps up in the air.

"Scott, I wanna break up." Jean blurted out.

"What?" Scott breathed sitting back down in his chair.

"I'm sorry Scott, but so much has happened and I'm going away for college. I need a clear head." Jean paused letting him process what she had said. "I'm going to go find my parents. Perhaps you should find another ride home."

Scott watched Jean walk away. He couldn't believe it. He had thought she was happy. He walked through the crowd in a daze.

Rogue and Jade were heading to Jade's car. They noticed Scott walking by himself.

"I'm gonna ask him if he wants a ride." Jade informed Rogue.

Rogue gave her a look.

"Oh, come on. You know that she broke up with him. I mean why else would he look like that and be walking alone." Jade explained. "I feel bad for him."

"Ah know." Rogue replied.

"Hey Scott!" Jade called. "You wanna ride?"

Scott slowly shuffled over to the girls and followed them to Jade's car. He got into the backseat and was silent the whole car ride home. Scott silently got out of the car and went up to his room.


	6. Chapter 6: 18 And It Feels So Good!

**Jaded**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. My mind has been elsewhere not that it mattered. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize obviously!)

**CHAPTER 6: Eighteen and It Feels So Good!**

* * *

"Happy eighteenth birthday!" Kitty yelled jumping on Jade's bed.

"Omphf." Jade said from Kitty jumping on her. "Thanks Kit."

"Like no problem. Well, you'd better get up and get ready for your party." Kitty said bouncing out of the room.

Rogue stood in the doorway as Kitty left. Jade flipped the covers back and eased out of bed.

"Happy Birthday," Rogue said.

"Hey, did you decide whether or not you're coming with me to my other party tomorrow night?" Jade asked.

"Well, Ah guess Ah'll go." Rogue answered sounding unsure.

"You don't have to. I just thought we could be rebellious together." Jade joked.

Rogue just shrugged. "Ah'm still undecided. Let's just deal with today first with the kids."

"Sure. Well, I'll see you downstairs. I'm gonna take a shower." Jade said grabbing a change of clothes to take to the bathroom.

Rogue watched her go. She'd never say this to Jade but she really didn't like her work friends, especially her boyfriend, Jacob. He seemed like an ass to her. When they were at parties he ignored Jade. Rogue had even caught him flirting with other girls, but Jade was always too busy and blinded by "love" to notice it. Something just didn't seem right about Jacob.

Jade dried off and dressed from her shower. She put on her capris and a t-shirt with flip flops. She returned to her room and checked her phone. She had a few texts. Jade was only really looking for one text. She finally found it.

/Happy Birthday. Don't forget to be at my place at noon Friday./ Jacob had texted.

Jade smiled and did a mass text saying thank you to everyone. She set her phone down and went downstairs for breakfast. Instead of everyone making their own breakfast Ororo and Jean prepared a large sit down breakfast for everyone because of Jade's birthday.

* * *

Jade lie on her stomach writing in her journal when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jade said.

"Jade," Ororo began, "You have a visitor."

"Really? Who?" Jade inquired.

"You'll just have to find out." Ororo said with a smile.

Jade closed her journal and briskly walked downstairs. A familiar blonde haired woman stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom!" Jade said. "This is a surprise. I thought you couldn't come for another week."

"I pulled some strings. I'm here to take you out on your birthday dinner." Her mother replied.

"Ok. Hang on and I'll get shoes and my purse." Jade told her mom.

Not too long later, mother and daughter had arrived at a seafood restaurant. They had been seated and already placed their orders.

"So how was your junior year?" Jade's mom asked.

"It was good. Nothing interesting really." She answered.

"Any boys?" Her mother inquired.

Jade smiled. "Mom…"

"Alright."

"Mom, why did you really come early? I know you. When you set a date you don't change it." Jade questioned.

Her mother smiled. "You know me too well honey. You remember what I've told you about your father."

"Yes. He's some big wig and doesn't want anything to do with us." Jade answered bitterly.

Her mother nodded. "Yes that is true. However, I never really told you the whole story."

Jade blinked waiting for her mother to continue.

"When I was young I worked as a housekeeper and later a nanny under the Winston family. He had a lovely wife, but both of them were very into themselves. His wife I know was having numerous affairs and barely wanted to take care of her own children. I saw the kids and her husband more than she did. I did little things for Mr. Winston. For instance having his study prepared for him when he came home with a scotch straight up. Needless to say, one thing led to another. I found out I was pregnant with you and I confronted him with it. He wanted nothing to do with me openly but offered to pay for everything I needed. Hospital bills, new house, new car…I refused. I moved away and had you. About a month after I had you I received a check from your father."

"Whoa, wait a minute. He was paying you child support." Jade exclaimed.

"Yes, but I never touched it. At first I was going to send it back, but I decided I would put it away for you when you turned eighteen. You can use it for whatever you want."

"Mom he bought you off." Jade told her mother.

"Honey, the money added up. When you decide what your doing after high school it'll come in handy."

"How much is it anyway?"

"Just over a million."

Jade about choked. "What?" she sputtered.

"Well I thought you might want to use it if you _do_ decide to go into music."

Jade smiled.

* * *

Jade had her hair loosely pulled back. She walked down the stairs to the foyer and out to her car to drive to Jacob's. She was excited about going out to dinner with him. Originally they were going to go for lunch but they decided to have it in the evening so Jade could sleep in and be able to stay up late for a night of drinking with their friends.

Jade walked up the stairs to Jacob's apartment when she got there. She knocked on the door and heard a "come in" from the other side. She let herself in.

"So we ready to go?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," Jacob replied grabbing his keys, wallet and phone.

Dinner for the most part was uneventful other than being filling. After awhile of being back at his apartment all of their work friends were over. Jade took a sip of her Apple Smirnoff.

"Dammit! You guys leave me the fuck alone!" Jade cursed as she was sniped again (in Halo).

All the boys sniggered.

"Screw you guys! It's my birthday so I should get a handicap." Jade yelled at them.

"We'll play your favorite level next." Jacob told her.

"Yes! Rockets!" Jade exclaimed.

They finished the level they were on and started Jade's favorite level. In the middle of the game Terry got a call.

"Hey guys, Heather is having a kegger! Her house is huge! She's got a huttub too!" Terry exclaimed. "I'm going. Anyone wanna come with me?"

Everyone but Jacob and Jade agreed to go.

"We're gonna stay here." Jacob said.

Terry shrugged and left along with everyone else.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. What do ya wanna watch?" Jade inquired.

"How about my favorite movie, The Crow?" suggested Jacob.

"Sure. I've never watched that before." She informed him.

About two thirds into the movie, Jacob started kissing Jade's neck…

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: The Surprise

**Jaded**

**A/N: **They're at the end.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize obviously!)

**CHAPTER 7: The Surprise**

* * *

"Come on Frost! Hustle!" Logan bellowed.

Jade groaned to herself. "Freakin A!" she said to herself as she ran the obstacle course with the senior members of the team. She was so glad when she was done.

She and Rogue walked back up to the mansion.

"Yer walkin' funny again." Rogue commented quietly once they were a good distance away from Logan. "You need to stop layin' on yer back so much." Rogue joked.

"I wasn't on my back!" Jade said defensively. "I was on top this time," she added quietly.

Rogue laughed a little.

"So you wanna go to the movies tonight?" Rogue asked Jade as they headed to the girls bathroom.

"Um actually, I'm going to Jacob's if you wanna come." Jade replied.

Rogue shook her head. "That's ok. Kitty and Jubes are going too. Just thought you might wanna come since you're not working."

"Oh, um, can we hang out later this week?" Jade asked her Goth friend.

"Sure." Rogue said before they each took a shower.

* * *

Jade walked up the stairs to the apartment and let herself in with the hidden spare key. She was surprised to see Zach there since he didn't live there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jade asked him.

"Oh, Jacob said I could chill here until they get back from the game." Zach replied.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Amber took them to the game…as an early birthday present."

"Hmm…I see." Jade said sitting down.

Zach took notice of Jade's reaction. "So I had a talk with Jake." He began.

"What about?" Jade inquired not sure where this was going.

"I told him I noticed Amber has been hanging around them a lot since she broke up with her boyfriend. I asked him if he had feelings for her and what was going on with you two." Zach told her.

"What'd he say?" Jade asked eager to know the answer.

"Well, I never really got a straight answer from him." Zach replied.

Jade nodded taking it all in. She knew she needed to talk to him.

* * *

It was Tuesday night and Jade arrived at Jacob's apartment as usual. It had been about three weeks after her birthday night with him. She got out of her car and was surprised to see him waiting for her on the deck. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She guessed he finally learned when to expect her. After her training sessions she would eat dinner at the mansion with everyone and then she would come over at dusk. She walked up the stairs and greeted him. They kissed and went into his room. The couple started watching a movie in his room while lying on his bed. It was one of their rituals. Jacob leaned over and started kissing Jade. She reciprocated knowing where it going.

Afterwards Jade finally found the courage to ask what was needed. "Hey we need to talk," Jade began.

Jacob turned to her and stared at her for a moment before replying, "Okay."

"I've noticed how Amber has been hanging around a lot since she broke up with her jerk boyfriend. Things just seem a little different between the two of you." Jade told him.

Jacob sighed before saying, "I knew we'd have to have this conversation soon. I've gotten to know Amber better lately. I like her too." Jacob sighed again before adding, "I consider you one of my best friends. I need a few days to sort through my feelings. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship unless I know that it's worth it. We need a break. Sexually anyway. You can still come over and spend the night if you want."

Jade took it all in for a moment before rolling over to go to sleep.

* * *

Jade had been over at Jacobs hanging out with the boys a few nights after her "talk" with Jacob. She had a curfew tonight though. Most of the new recruits along with some of the senior members were going on a float trip for fun. Amber was over at the apartment too and she was getting awefully cozy at the apartment. Jade looked at her watch and decided it was time to go.

"We need to talk." Jacob said to Jade as she was on her way out to go home.

"Okay," she answered with a smile.

"Look, things with you have been great, but I have feelings for someone else. And she makes me feel a way I've never felt before. I need to explore these feelings." Jacob told her.

Jade stood there speechless for a moment. She opened her mouth a couple of times to say something but shut it just as quickly as she had opened it. Finally Jade found some words to say to her ex-lover, "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes," was all Jacob said in response.

"When did you decide this?" Jade asked in as steady of a voice she could muster.

"Not too long after she and I were, um, together the night of Britain's wedding reception." Jacob informed her.

"Oh…I see…" Jade said before being silent for what seemed like an eternity. "I've gotta go. It's close to my curfew. I'll see you at work." And with that said Jade was down the stairs in a heartbeat before Jacob could say anything back. She quickly got into her car and left, tears streaming down her cheeks. The young mutant cried as hard as she ever had all the way back to the manor.

As soon as she walked in, Jade dashed up to her room before anyone could see her face. She couldn't bare the thought of having to explain why her face was tear streaked and red with swollen eyes. She slammed her door and locked it before throwing herself onto her bed burying her face in her pillow. Jade cried for a couple more hours before she was too exhausted to. She couldn't fall asleep either. Jade grabbed her cell phone out of her purse.

/What r u doing this weekend?/ Jade texted Tabitha Smith.

/Nothing. Y?/ Tabitha responded.

/I need a pick me up drinking weekend./ Jade told her.

/Y? What happened? R u ok?/ Tabitha asked.

/I'll b fine. Jacob cheated on me with that skank and broke up with me! /

/O girl I'm so sorry. I'll show u a good time this weekend. Well, gtg nighty night. Ttyl./

/Night Tabby./

Jade closed her phone and looked at her clock. It was midnight. Everyone was probably in bed. She got up to go the rec room to watch some tv. Maybe watching late night tv. would make her tired so she could get some sleep for school. Jade grabbed a box of tissues and went down to the rec room. Her stomach growled as she turned on the tv. Jade realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch at noon. She didn't care though. Jade was the type of person who didn't eat when she was depressed. Jade flipped the channels until she found the movie "Mall Rats." She cried sporadically every few minutes.

Scott was feeling a little restless so he decided to raid the kitchen for a late night snack. He heard the sounds of the tv coming from the rec room. Scott opened the door and saw Jade curled in ball shaking on the couch. He quietly closed the door behind him and approached her. Scott noticed that she had a bunch of used tissues on the floor around her. He looked at her face and realized she had been crying. At first, he had thought she was sick but her cheeks were tear stained and face red with bloodshot eyes.

"Jade?" Scott said softly.

She turned her attention to him finally.

Scott could only guess that her boyfriend had broken up with her. Scott took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. If she wanted to talk about it she would. Several minutes passed before Jade finally crawled over to Scott. They laid down and Scott wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Scott stayed with her until the movie was over. He finally left her to retire for what was left of the night. It was about four in the morning when Jade finally retired herself. She had to get up in a couple of hours for the float trip.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jade?" Jean asked. "She's going to make it for the float trip."

"I, like, think she's still her room." Kitty said.

"I guess I'll go get her up." Jean informed everyone.

Kitty rolled her eyes, Jean was taking this 'I'm your teacher/superior thing' too seriously.

"Uh, Jean, she's sick. So she's not going today." Scott piped up finally.

Jean raised an eyebrow and nodded before ushering out the rest of the students off.

Scott waited until noon before knocking on Jade's door. He had elected to stay behind to take care of "sick" Jade.

"Jade?" Scott said.

The door opened to reveal a horrible looking Jade. She had pulled her hair back into a sloppy pony tail and her face with still puffy from crying.

"I overslept. Sorry. I'll get ready for the float trip now." Jade said starting the close the door.

Scott put his hand on the door and stopped her from closing it. "I told everyone you were sick."

Jade smiled and said, "Thanks Scott."

"I know how it feels. Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out somewhere to eat?" Scott told her.

Jade nodded closing the door. She couldn't believe it! Scott, the fearless leader, was letting her play hookie and was showing more compassion than he usually did. She took a nice long shower and cried a few more times in the process. She finally met Scott downstairs.

"So where do you wanna go?" Scott asked.

"I don't care. Wherever you feel like going." Jade replied as they walked to his car.

"If you make up your mind I'll let you skip the Danger Room this afternoon." Scott bribed.

"Fine. Bread Co." Jade told him.

* * *

The weekend had finally arrived. Jade had gone out with Kitty and Rogue to a cheap restaurant before Jade parted ways from them. She headed over to the Brotherhood's house. She was drinking with Tabitha and the rest of the gang tonight. She needed to have a good time.

"Hey ladies!" Jade announced letting herself in.

"What's up hoochie!" Tabitha greeted.

"Where the hell is my drink?" Jade asked the fellow blonde.

Tabitha led her into the kitchen and handed her a frozen margarita. Tabitha was always good about making frozen drinks. The two girls went downstairs where Wanda was setting up a game of pool. The main floor may be trashed from boys, but Tabitha had found the basement untouched. Her and Wanda guessed the boys didn't know about it, and they were right. Wanda had forbade the boys from coming downstairs so they didn't trash it. Well, mostly just Blob and Toad since they were the messiest. It came complete with a big screen tv, pool table, couch, recliner, spare fridge, bathroom and two spare bedrooms.

"You guys know I suck at pool." Jade half whinned.

"So, it's not like we care." Wanda told her shrugging. "Besides Neena wants to play."

"So she did decide to join the Brotherhood." Jade asked taking a drink.

"Yes, I did." Neena answered standing on the stairs. Neena was a slender but well toned young woman. She was about five foot, eight inches. She had very pale white skin with blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. Neena usually went by her codename: Domino.

"I guess I'll play even though you two cheat." Jade finally said.

"What! We don't cheat." Neena snapped.

"Whatever. Wanda with her hexes and you with your probability. I know I would if I had those powers." Jade told her with a smile. She was definitely going to enjoy herself tonight.

* * *

Scott was sitting in the rec room watching a movie when his phone went off.

"Hello," said Scott answering his phone. He didn't really check the caller id before answering either.

"Scott, it's Tabby." The voice on the other end said.

"Uh, hey, what's up?" Scott replied unsure why she would be calling this late.

"Well, I think you should come and get Jade. She's, uh, pretty bad…" Tabitha said trailing off waiting for Scott to say something.

"I'll be right there." He told the former X-men before hanging up.

Scott began to ponder why they had called him and not Rogue. He turned off the tv and went to his room to grab his car keys. It didn't take long before he was at the Brotherhood House. He hoped to avoid any confrontation with Alvers. Scott walked up to the door and was about to knock when Tabitha opened the door.

"Where is she?" Scott asked with a sigh.

"She's in here on the couch and don't worry the boys are actually sleeping." Tabitha told him leading him into the living room.

Scott scooped up the young blonde. She moaned as he did so.

"Why is her hair wet?" Scott inquired as they walked back to his car.

"Oh, we had to wash it. She kind of threw up in it." Tabitha answered. "You want a trashcan or something to take with you? She's pretty sick."

"No. I think we'll make it." Scott replied placing Jade in the front passenger seat. "So, why did you guys call me and not Rogue or somebody?"

Tabitha shrugged before saying, "She asked us to."

Scott nodded and said goodbye to Tabitha before getting in his car and returning to the mansion. Scott carried Jade up to his room since it had a bathroom attached to it. Plus his room had a couch so he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. He was grateful Tabitha and Wanda had washed her hair since she had drank so much she puked in it. He placed her in his bed under the cool covers. Scott grabbed his trashcan and placed it next to the bed in the hopes that if Jade had to vomit again she would do so in the trashcan and not his bed. He grabbed a cool cloth and wiped her forehead. Jade moaned in pain. Scott grabbed an extra pillow and spare blankets from his closet. He settled down on his couch before drifting off.

* * *

Jade awoke with a headache and feeling nauseous and weak. She expected as much for a hangover. She let her eyes focus and realized that this wasn't the Brotherhood's house. It was the manor, but it wasn't her room. She sat up to see a couch opposite of the bed. There was a pillow and a blanket on it but no one there. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Scott walked out.

"What the hell happened?" Jade asked.

"Tabitha called and said how bad you were, so I came and got you." Scott said sitting down on the bed next to her. He neglected to mention that Jade had requested it.

Jade sat up and put her head in her hands.

"Look, Jade, I know it hurts but this is not the way to deal with it." Scott said in a gentle voice.

Jade looked at him with a glare. "I really don't need a lecture right now Scott." She snapped.

"I'm not trying to lecture you. I'm just offering some advice." He sighed before adding, "What Jean did to me is still a fresh open wound."

Jade softened her look. She had almost forgotten about that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. And I wasn't trying to drink _him_away. I just got carried away that's all."

Scott nodded. "Well, as long as that's all that was. On another note, I won't be able to get you out of Logan's training session today."

Jade groaned. "Dammit."

Scott handed her two pills and grabbed the glass of water sitting on the night stand next to the bed. "Here. Take these and go eat something."

Jade smiled and did as she was told.

* * *

**A/N: **So I know I added Domino in, but I just needed an extra girl at the time. I might use her later I don't know yet. Next chapter will have REMY!! I've got the chapter planned out but I still have to write it.


	8. Chapter 8: The Russian and Cajun

**Jaded**

**A/N: **So I've found I go in and out with accents. Sorry about that you know what everyone sounds like so use your imagination! )

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize obviously!)

**CHAPTER 8: The Russian and Cajun**

* * *

Rogue's heart was pounding but just because she was nervous about flying the Velocity for the first time. She was also a little anxious about who she and Ororo were going to recruit or rather pick up. Xavier had asked Rogue privately if she'd feel comfortable doing so and he explained that he felt it best if she and Ororo went to Louisiana instead of Logan and/or Scott. Rogue guessed he picked Ororo to go partly because she used to be a thief. She only knew this from one of the times she had absorbed the weather witch.

On the other hand as to why the Professor has chosen Rogue to go was almost a given. The Professor would never come out and say it though. It wasn't like him to be forward. Rogue knew Xavier was more in tune about things that went on than he would let on, especially under his roof. He just never said anything about it unless it was life threatening. Kids would be kids. Logan was more the enforcer of the rules and punisher.

"You're doing great Rogue," said Ororo.

"Thanks." Rogue replied.

"Set it down over there in that clearing." Ororo instructed pointing to an empty area on a private airstrip.

Rogue nodded and did as she was told. She set it down on the helipad but not as gently as she could have. "Sorry," Rogue muttered.

"That's okay child, it was your first time. I think you did quite well." Ororo informed her.

Rogue smiled.

The two women exited the Velocity and headed to a garage nearby where a car waited for them. Ororo took the driver's seat and they headed into town. It was a fairly small town. Ororo headed to the motel that their new recruit was supposedly staying. The two X-Women got out of the car and headed inside to the front desk to ask for the man they were looking for. Ororo gave him name to the scraggily looking desk manager. He gave his room a ring.

"Nope, sorry ma'am he ain't there." The manager said returning to watching his tv.

"Hm. The Professor said this is where he was staying and had told him we'd be coming." Ororo said aloud, partly to Rogue.

"Excuse meh, where's the nearest bar?" Rogue asked the manager.

He looked at her eyeing her a moment most likely pondering her age before answering. "If you go five miles down the road and take a left at the stop light you'll see the bar."

"Thanks," replied Rogue. She turned to the weather witch and the two got into the car and left following the direction of the man. Sure enough there was a small bar.

"Wait here Rogue." Ororo ordered.

Rogue knew why. She wasn't 21 and Ororo wasn't the type to break rules or cause trouble. Rogue nodded and sighed. She stood outside the car leaning up against it waiting for Ororo to return with their guest.

* * *

Jade sat quietly in the back of the Blackbird while Scott piloted it under Logan's instruction. She knew why the Professor had selected Scott because he was the team leader. Logan was chosen because he had contact before with the new recruit. The Professor had suggested that she go to get some field experience. Jade wasn't even sure she would stay with the X-men after school. She turned up the volume to her zen micro listening to En Vogue.

"…Jade!"

Jade snapped her attention to the front pulling her earbuds out of her ears. "Huh?"

Logan sighed. _Damn kids and their music,_ he thought. "I said prepare for landing and I told you before not to bring that."

"Sorry, but it was a long flight. I knew I'd be bored." Jade replied.

Logan rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Scott. He instructed him on landing the Blackbird. After landing the three of them unloaded an X-Jeep they had brought with them. Logan took the driver's seat. Jade assumed that he didn't want either of the teens driving in a foreign country. The scenery was beautiful. From what Jade understood the new recruit they were going to pick up was codenamed Colossus. They pulled up to a farm and Jade was the first one out of the backseat. She was tired of traveling.

A very large well muscled man appeared from behind the house approaching the X-men. He was handsome Jade thought. She smiled.

"Piotr," greeted Logan.

"Comrade." Piotr said in return.

* * *

Jade entered the girls' locker room to change out of her uniform. She noticed Rogue was removing her suit's pants. That wasn't what caught her attention; it was the underwear Rogue was wearing.

"What the hell? Since when do _you_ wear thongs?" Jade said shocked that her Goth friend was wearing a g-string.

Rogue about fell over in surprise. "Gawd dammit Jade! You scared the piss outta me!"

Jade chuckled and said, "You didn't answer my question."

"What? I can't try new things?" Rogue asked putting on her jeans.

Jade smirked and replied, "You said that they were disgusting and you'd never wear one. As I remember you were grossed out when I told you that's what I wear."

"Well, I decided to try it and I changed my mind." Rogue said turning her nose up in the air.

"Okay whatever snob." Jade joked with her friend. "Ugh. You so lucked out with your recruiting mission. Mine sucked. It was sooo long there and back. I didn't know that Piotr was so handsome though so I guessed it worked out."

"Ha ha. I got to fly the Velocity by the way." Rogue told her blonde friend.

"Oh, you suck." Jade replied.

"Are ya gonna stick around for their tour?" Rogue asked.

"No. I'm going to chill in my room for awhile." Jade said. "You wanna do something later."

"Sure." Rogue said as the girls left the locker room and headed their separate ways.

About thirty minutes after lying down on her bed, Jade heard a commotion from the girls in the hallway. She sighed and got up. She opened her and asked Jubilee what was going on.

"Well, duh! Haven't you seen the new hotties? The Russian and southerner. I told Rahne she could go for Piotr and I'd take Remy." Jubilee told her with a giggle.

Jade perked up at the mention of Remy. "Remy?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, Remy Le-something." Jubilee said.

"LeBeau?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. That's it."

Jade rushed passed the young girl and ran down to the boys' wing. She saw standing next to Xavier, Logan and Piotr was the slender Cajun.

"Remy?" Jade said.

All the men turned to look her.

Jade practically ran up to the southerner and hugged him causing Wolverine to tense up at this.

"Jade, you know this man?" The Professor inquired.

"Oh, yeah, this would be my friend who told me about your institute." She told them with a smile.

Logan grumbled something inaudible, but Jade was sure the Professor knew what he said.

"Well, I'll let them get back to getting you settled in," said Jade before walking away.

A couple of hours later it was dinner time and everyone was sitting down together at the table. The Professor thought it appropriate since everyone was leaving for a few weeks of summer vacation to be spent with their families. The Professor entered with Remy and Piotr in tow. He cleared his throat and everyone quieted.

"As you know, we have two new members to the team. I expect everyone to treat them as you treat the other members." Xavier announced. He rambled on about some other things before dinner was served.

Jade was seated next to Rogue and she noticed the Cajun sat across from the southern belle. Jade laughed internally. It was blatantly obvious to her that Remy had the hots for Rogue and she of course knew Rogue had a crush on him. She had kept the Queen of Hearts card that Remy had given her at Blood Moon Bayou. Jade leaned over and whispered in Rogue's ear, "So that's why you wore that thong?"

Rogue about spit up her food and her cheeks quickly flushed. She turned to Jade and hissed, "Shut up."

"Fine, fine, we'll talk later," Jade laughed.

Only Remy raised an eyebrow at their banter.

Dinner passed without too much trouble. A few of them took pity on Piotr. Kitty was gabbing his ear off and asking him a million questions. Several hours passed and it was late night. Jade was up in her room still awake writing in her journal again. There was a knock on her door. Jade set her journal aside and got up to answer the door. She only cracked it since she was only clad in her red bra and underwear. Jade was surprised to see the Cajun standing there; it wasn't his style. She let him in, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?" she asked him as he sat down in her chair. She sat on her bed across from him cross-legged.

"Nothing cher, just figured you'd still be up. I remembered you told me that you're more of a night owl." Remy replied.

"Really? You don't have anything on your mind honey?" Jade asked.

"I was wonderin' what's wrong with ya? You're very thin." He commented. "You're what like ninety-five pounds now."

Jade choked back her tears refusing to cry any more. She took a deep breath before telling Remy about Jacob. "I'm fine now though." She reassured him. "Now close your eyes so I can change. I don't think it would set well with anyone if they found out you saw me naked." She chuckled.

When Remy reopened his eyes, Jade was in cotton shorts and a cotton tank top. "So what was so funny at dinner," asked Remy changing the subject.

Jade laughed before saying, "I told Rogue I knew why she was wearing a thong today."

Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say anything though. She'd kill me if she knew I'd told you about that." Jade laughed.

"I knew what kind of underwear she was wearing." Remy said with a smirk.

"I knew it!" Jade said.

* * *

The next morning practically all of the students were packing to go home for a few weeks of summer vacation. The house was loud from everyone running around trying to get ready to leave. There was only a few of them that weren't leaving and choosing to stay for the summer. Obviously, Rogue would be staying as she didn't have anywhere else to go. Remy and Piotr would be staying since they had just arrived. Scott and Jade had elected not to go visit their family. Some of the younger students' parents had showed up while Logan and Ororo had to drive some to the airport or train station. Everyone said their goodbyes before the mansion was quiet with only the students who had stayed behind, the Professor, and Hank.

"Well, time to install the latest upgrades to Cerebro. Anyone care to join me?" Hank said as he and the Professor turned to go in.

"Uh, no thanks. I think we're good." Scott replied knowing what everyone was thinking.

"Just a reminder, Remy and Piotr, when Logan gets back he wants you two downstairs for a Danger Room session. Scott you're to attend too." Xavier said before entering the house.

"Wow, sucks for you guys. We'll see you later." Jade said grabbing Rogue's arm and leading her to the garage.

"Where you two femmes off to?" Remy inquired.

"The mall as if it's any of your business." Jade replied.

Before either of the girls knew Remy was at Rogue's side. "So ya going to Victoria's Secret to get s'more special panties?" Remy asked the southern belle.

"No! Ya pervert! And it's none of your business anyway!" Rogue snapped pushing him away storming off.

Jade followed waving goodbye to the boys with a smile. They got into the X-Jeep with Rogue in the driver's seat. Jade finally let out her laugh she was holding in as they drove out the front gates.

"I'll betcha Scott wanted to punch him for that!" Jade laughed.

"Stupid Swap Rat." Rogue mumbled.

"Oh, I didn't get the chance to tell you, Remy told me last night he knew that you were wearing a thong. That's why he said that." Jade explained.

"When did you two talk?" Rogue asked.

"Last night. He came to my room and we talked." Jade replied. "He was just checking up on me. We haven't talked since he sent me here. He was the friend I told you about."

"Really?"

"Yep. I was down in Louisiana one year for my choir competition for my old school. Some people found out that I was a mutant while I was out sight seeing and Remy came to the rescue. He told me about the institute and well, you pretty much know the rest." Jade told Rogue.

"I see." Rogue said focusing on the road. She wasn't sure if there was something between her and Remy or not. Or if they had something when she met him. Rogue knew what Jade wore most of the time in her room alone and to have Remy come visit her, especially when Logan did rounds last night. She pushed it out of her mind. She knew Jade wasn't like that.

* * *

Scott watched Gambit and Colossus from the observation deck with the Professor and Logan. He could've punched Remy earlier for being that bold with Rogue, but he restrained himself. He knew he would've gotten an earful from everyone if he had. Besides it seemed that she didn't care much when the Cajun kidnapped her.

"They're not bad," commented Logan.

"I'm sure Magnus trained them well." Charles said.

"Yeah, right, Chuck. They'll definitely need some practice at teamwork though." Logan told them. "I think the Russian will do fine, but the Cajun will definitely need some work."

Xavier nodded.

The simulation ended and Logan came over the loudspeaker, "That's all for now boys. Hit the showers." Logan turned to Scott and said, "Keep your eye on the Cajun."

Scott nodded before leaving. The next few weeks would be interesting he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought that I would explain Xavier in the 2nd paragraph. It seems in most of the fics that I've read, the elders are oblivious to things that go on under the roof. I'm going with the scenario that of course they know what's going on but if you're 18 then it's ok. You're an adult, just don't let it interfere with important things (like saving the world! ).

Oh, I do have the next chapter written but I don't think I like the way it turned out. Hopefully I'll get to revamp it soon. I'm quitting my job and getting a new so I _should_ have some more down time.

Thanks to all who reviewed: **gambitfan85, Dark (), RR (), and Secondhand Ragdoll**


	9. Chapter 9: A Beach Party and Dates…?

**Jaded**

**A/N: **Keep in mind Scott is a teen. Most teens drink before they're 21. So he may seem a little OOC. Oh, so I was watching some Evo eps online and has anyone noticed that Scott's car sometimes doesn't have the backseat. LOL.

Thanks for the reviews again!! It makes my day! Sorry for the delay. Obviously may computer is fixed now. Whoo Hoo! Here's a longer than normal chapter for you.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize obviously!)

**CHAPTER 9: A Beach Party and Dates…?**

* * *

Jade lie belly down flipping through a magazine eating out of a bag of chips on Rogue's bed while Rogue went through her closet. It had been a week since the arrival of Remy and Piotr.

"So," Rogue began, "You and Scott have been hanging out a lot."

"Yeah. And?" Jade asked nonchalantly flipping the page of the magazine.

"Well, movies, the mall, the amusement park, the zoo…" Rogue trailed off. "Sounds like dates to meh."

Jade looked up. "Dates? Me and Scott? Yeah right. We're just friends. By the way how's your conquest going over Mr. Hot Pants?"

"Remy? You know he can't keep his hands off meh." Rogue laughed.

Jade noticed that Rogue wasn't as uptight since Remy came to the institute. She had actually let her guard down even more.

"Where's he takin' ya this time?" Jade inquired.

Rogue smiled and said, "A beach party."

"Really! What time ya leavin'?" Jade asked.

"Six. Why you wanna bring a date and tag along?" Rogue said.

"Well hell yeah! But I gotta work til nine tonight. Are you guys bringing your own drinks?" Jade asked referring to alcohol that was at beach parties.

"Have one of the boys bring ya. I don't know if Scott will really go for this though. He's still pretty uptight." Rogue replied.

"Nah. I'll coax him into it like I've been doing. Did Remy get our fake ID's yet?" Jade wondered.

"Not yet otherwise we'd be going to a club." Rogue answered.

Jade smiled remembering how much Rogue hated clubs before. Most of the eighteen and up ones were too crowded for her. Rogue didn't do well in crowds. Jade wondered if Remy gave her a sense of security that made her be a little bolder. She was still covered but she actually participated in things she didn't use to.

* * *

Jade stood on her register tapping her foot. Jacob was supervising the cashiers tonight. She was waiting for him to tell her she could leave tonight. She wasn't busy. She was on the end that had an express checkout. It was a quarter after nine. Jade was so deep in thought and being pissed off at the situation she didn't hear Scott and Piotr come up behind her.

"Hey, I thought you said you were off at nine." Scott said causing her to jump a little.

"I am," replied Jade through gritted teeth.

Scott looked down at the supervisor's station and saw who was working. Jacob looked down and saw the two young men standing down by Jade's register. He picked up the phone and dialed her extension.

"Hey, sorry I forgot about you." He said.

"Uh, huh." Jade replied.

"You can go home." He told her before she hung up.

"He's such an asshole. I hate him." Jade said slamming the phone down and turning out her light. She took her till and dropped in the cash office before going to the back to clock-out for the night. She changed into her party clothes which consisted of her swim suit underneath a pair of khaki capris and a red low-cut t-shirt. She put on her red thong sandals before returning to the front where Scott and Piotr were waiting. She had made sure to pull her capris low enough to where her side strings that tied her bikini bottoms on stuck out. She managed to catch Jacob's eye. She smirked to herself hoping her realized what he was missing.

The three of them got into Scott's car and headed to the beach. Jade took the backseat sitting in the middle so she could prop her feet up on the middle console and lounge.

"So how was work?" Scott inquired.

Jade groaned before saying. "I swear to God I'm gonna punch him in the face. 'Oh, I forgot you. Go to register five.'"

"That good huh?" Scott said.

"Yeah. He flaunts the skank too. They kiss in public too! Ugh! Couldn't do that with me. I just wanna drink tonight and have a good time." Jade told him. "Pete, you gonna drink this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe." The Russian replied.

"At least have one my friend." Jade said with a smile.

They pulled up to the beach where the party was being held. It was obvious from all the cars and the bonfire on the beach. Jade was the first one out hopping over the closed door. She pulled her hair up in a sloppy bun not really caring what she looked like.

"Impatient much?" Scott asked opening his door getting out.

"I gotta catch up to everyone else." Jade said heading to the beach to find Rogue and Remy. It didn't take her long either. Rogue always had the most clothes on unfortunately. Rogue was clad in a green skirt and brown tank top with a white jacket on. "Hey strangers."

"Finally, Ah was beginin' ta think you weren't comin." Rogue said getting up. "Where's the other two or are we taking you home?"

"Oh, I'm sure one of them is getting me a drink." Jade said.

A few minutes went by and Scott and Piotr showed up with drinks in hand.

"Mike's," Scott said handing the hard lemonade drink to Jade.

She hungrily took it and started drinking it. It didn't take long for Jade to catch up with everyone else. Though she wasn't drunk, she sure was tipsy. She and Rogue had wondered away from the boys and were chatting. Jade turned her attention to the surf.

"Lets go swimming." Jade told her friend more than asked.

Rogue shrugged. "As long as ya swim a safe distance from meh."

"Pft. Duh." Jade said as the both took off both their over-clothes.

"Where the girls?" Remy asked Scott and Piotr.

"Swimming," replied Piotr pointing to the two girls in the ocean.

Remy smirked. "So, I think we all know who I like here. What about you two?"

Both Piotr and Scott just looked at the Cajun.

"Piotr?" Remy said putting the Russian on the spot. "C'mon we won't tell."

"Oh, I don't know." Piotr said.

"C'mon my friend." Remy coaxed.

"…Kitcha **(1)**." Piotr said quietly.

Remy smiled before turning to Scott.

"Slim?" Remy asked Scott.

"What? I don't like anyone…" Scott said getting a little flustered.

"Not even…Jade?" Remy inquired.

"N-No. Why would I? We're just friends." Scott replied stuttering a little.

"Okay mon ami, just checking." Remy replied with a smirk.

This kind of bothered Scott but he brushed it off. He looked at the beach and the girls were back lying on the beach.

"Hey, Piotr would ya mind gettin' the girls?" Scott asked.

"No problem comrade." Piotr replied before leaving.

The girls did a quick swim before returning to the beach and lying down in the sand. Before long they had a presence over them.

"I was asked to come and get you two," said a heavy Russian accent.

"Petey!" Jade yelled tipsily.

"Hey I got a question for ya. I _know_ guys talk just as much as us girls do, what's the deal with Scott?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" Piotr replied.

"Does he like Jade or what?" Rogue asked attempting to put her clothes back on.

Piotr suddenly looked a little flustered. "We haven't really discussed that."

Rogue knew better but she would just get the information from Remy later.

* * *

Remy padded downstairs about midmorning. He headed to the kitchen to see Jade sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning sunshine," Jade greeted the Cajun.

"Mornin' oiseau chanteur." Remy replied. **(2)**

"Where's Pete?" Jade asked taking a spoonful bite of her Frosted Flakes.

"Ugh, the Wolverine asked him if he wanted to help out on a mission." Remy replied getting a glass of orange juice.

"Ouch." Jade answered.

The Cajun turned to the blonde.

"What do you want?" Jade asked taking another bite causing Remy to give her a funny look. "I think I know you well enough to know when you want something from me."

"Well, I want to take Rogue somewhere special today." Remy began slowly.

Jade could tell he hated asking and she was sure he was berating himself for not knowing. "Where is she at right now?"

"Still sleepin'." Remy replied.

"Well, how about you take her out four wheeling and on a picnic?" Jade suggested.

Remy looked at her funny.

"Don't look at me like I'm retarded. She loves four wheeling and a picnic where I'm going to tell you will be intimate. I'll help you load the quads real quick on the trailer then I gotta get ready for work." Jade told him washing her bowl and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Work?" Remy inquired.

"Just a small shift," replied Jade as she went upstairs to grab a pair of shoes to help Remy.

* * *

Rogue awoke to Remy sitting at the end of her bed.

"Remy what the hell?" Rogue said in a hoarse voice.

"Chéri, get up and get ready. I'm taking out today." Remy said with a smile before departing.

Rogue rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and watched the Cajun leave her room. She got up and took a quick shower to get the smell of sweat and saltwater off her. The southerner was just wrapped in a towel and was applying her makeup when the door flew open revealing Jade.

"Jade, what the hell? Don't ya knock?" Rogue half snapped.

"Sorry, just need to brush my teeth real quick. I gotta work a short shift today." Jade informed her friend as she grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste. "You should probably wear something casual today too by the way."

Rogue cocked her head at her. "What? So where am I goin with him?" she asked.

Jade spit into the sink. "Out," was all she said.

Rogue rolled her eyes and finished putting on her makeup before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. She borrowed a pair of jeans that were actually a size to small for Jade but fit Rogue perfectly. She threw on her sneakers and a tank top with a long sleeve over shirt that hung off her shoulders and so thin it was almost see through. She went downstairs where Remy was waiting for her.

"Shall we go chéri?" Remy asked taking her gloved hand. He lead her out to the waiting X-Van. She could see the trailer hooked up to it with the four wheelers on back.

Rogue smiled to herself. A day outdoors would be perfect.

The two got into the van and Remy drove off. He recalled the directions Jade had written down for him, but being a thief he studied them quickly and recalled where he needed to go. The Cajun parked the van and he and Rogue got out and proceeded to unload the quads.

"Chéri, you know this place better than me, so you lead." Remy told Rogue.

Rogue smiled before saying, "Follow meh."

The two southerners took off. Remy forgot how much of a dare devil Rogue could be. He should've remembered. They raced on the trails. They played around for a few hours until Remy's stomach started to growl. He thought Rogue might be hungry too. He pulled up next to Rogue.

"Ya hungry cher?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better head back." Rogue said.

"Nah, we jus' need ta find a place to relax." Remy told her with a wink.

Rogue smiled and led the way to a clearing near a stream. Remy opened the quad's storage compartment and pulled out a blanket and food. He spread it underneath a tree. The two sat down and started eating.

Rogue decided that this was a good time to talk to him. "Remy, what are we doing?" she asked.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked her.

"Us, I mean us. What is the deal with us? I can't touch, so what do you get out of this?" Rogue demanded.

"Chéri, that doesn't matter to me." Remy stated.

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Rogue," Remy said taking her gloved hand in his. "I want to be with you regardless. Cher I _do_ care about you. You do know you were one of the main reasons I decided to join the X-men."

Rogue smiled feeling that he was sincere with his words.

"And what if I never touch?" Rogue said.

"Cher I don't believe that. I'll help ya through it. We'll find a way." Remy told her with a smile.

Rogue smiled back.

* * *

Jade walked into the kitchen after work. The mansion was quiet. She figured that Rogue and Remy were still out on their date. She threw her keys and purse up on the kitchen counter. She opened the fridge and grabbed a water before closing the door revealing Scott.

Jade jumped and cursed, "Jesus Christ!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I heard you come in." Scott said to her.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Jade inquired opening the water.

"Well, Piotr and Logan will be gone for a few days." Scott started.

"I knew that. Remy told me this morning." Jade informed him.

"Oh. Well, the Professor went to Muir Island and Ororo and Hank went to D.C. They'll all be back before everyone returns for summer vacation with their families." Scott finished.

"I see." Jade said.

"Any idea where Rogue and Remy are?" Scott asked her.

"Um actually, they're on a date. I don't know when they'll be back though." Jade answered him.

"Well, it's kind of boring here. Do you wanna go out? Dinner and a movie maybe?" Scott asked her slowly.

"Sure. Let me go change and we can go." She replied. Jade quickly threw on the first thing that caught her eye. After all she was only going out with Scott. Jade threw on red knee length skirt and whit baby t-shirt on with wedge sandals. She quickly pulled her hair up into a pony tail before going downstairs to meet him.

The two grabbed a bite to eat at an Applebee's before going to the movies. Everything seemed normal to begin with until some time into the movie. Jade had her hand on the armrest in between her and Scott when Scott placed his hand atop hers. Neither one made a move to retract their hand. She chanced a glance at him and Jade could swear there was a slight smile there. Maybe Scott was taking her on dates. Now she couldn't concentrate on the movie. She really wanted to watch Troy but thoughts kept popping up in her head. All the places that Scott and her had gone recently and the way he acted around her. She assumed that he was just being "big brother" up until now.

The movie ended and they got up to leave. Jade led the way down the aisle. She could feel Scott's hand on the small of her back guiding her. They exited the theater.

"Hey I'll be right back. I've gotta go to the bathroom." Scott told her.

"Well, if you give me your keys I'll pull the car up to the front." Jade replied. She saw Scott hesitate because his car was practically his baby, but he finally threw the keys to Jade and she headed out to his car. They ended up having to park really far away from the theater entrance. Jade noticed a bunch of guys not to far away from Scott's car. She grimaced. It was Duncan Matthews and his friends, mutant haters. She calmly walked pass them ignoring them. She heard a couple of cat calls from his friends. She finally made it to Scott's car and was about to get in when she felt them behind her.

"Summers finally give up his car?" Duncan said. "I guess he figured that it wasn't really a chick magnet. I mean it didn't keep Jean around."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Really? I guess that goes for you too." She replied pausing and then adding, "Among other things." Jade glanced down to get her implication across.

Duncan's face turned red in anger. He raised his hand but before Duncan could do anything else he was punched. Everyone was shocked that it was Scott. He usually was the last one to throw the first punch. Duncan went sprawling to the ground.

"What the fuck?! Summers! You're going to pay for that!" Duncan bellowed as his friends started to close.

"Back off!" Jade hissed venomously. "Or else you'll have permanent hearing loss after I make your eardrums burst."

Duncan's friends paused after she said that. They weren't sure exactly what her power was she never publicly displayed it.

Duncan got up and said, "C'mon. They're not worth it right now."

The group stalked off. Scott took his keys from Jade and they got into the car and left for home. Pulling into the garage they noticed the X-Van was back which meant that Rogue and Remy had returned finally. The two headed into the kitchen and got waters out of the fridge. Jade took notice of Scott's hand. He must've caught Duncan's teeth because there was an open wound on his knuckles.

Jade made a grab for his wrist and said, "C'mon lets get that cleaned up."

"I'm fine." Scott told her.

"Okay, but the human mouth is full of bacteria and you don't want your hand to get infected do you?" She informed him.

Scott sighed.

"Wash it gently with the soap." Jade told him as she went to the freezer and grabbed some ice wrapping it in a kitchen towel. "Here," she said putting the ice on his knuckles. "You know you didn't need to do that." Jade finally said.

"Yes I did." Scott replied.

Jade smiled a little.

The two stood there in the kitchen in silence.

Scott started to lean in and Jade mirrored the same. They were only inches away when the kitchen door swung open causing them to jump away from each other.

"Remy, you guys are back." Jade said knowing very well that they were. "Did it go well?"

"Yeah, it did." Remy replied with a smile.

"Good. So where's Rogue?" Jade quickly asked.

"In her room canari." Remy replied. **(3)**

Jade quickly exited and went up to Rogue's room. She walked in without even knocking. Rogue was pulling her tank top down.

"Do you ever knock anymore?" Rogue huffed.

"Nope. How'd your date go?" Jade said plopping herself down on her friends bed.

Rogue told Jade about her date. In return, Jade told her about hers. Well, part of it anyway. She didn't mention any of the chemistry between her and Scott, but she did tell Rogue that Scott punched Duncan.

* * *

Jade was pacing in her room. It was late, but she couldn't get the kitchen incident out of her mind. She took a breath and exited her room heading toward the boys' wing. She padded softly down the hall quietly pass Remy's room to Scott's door. She hesitated before knocking on his door.

"Scott?" she said softly.

No answer. Jade turned away and started to walk back to her room when his door opened.

"Jade?" he said a little puzzled.

She smiled walking up to him. "I was trying to sleep but I remembered I forgot something." She said coyly.

"What did you forget?" Scott asked curious.

Jade bravely cupped Scott's face and kissed him pushing him up against his door. It was a short heated make-out session. Scott was taken aback at first but then got into it. His hands wandered around her body before she finally broke the kiss off. He face was flushed.

"So, um, now that I've taken care of what I forgot I can go to bed now." Jade said the only thing that popped into her head. "Goodnight Scott."

"Uh, night." He replied as she walked back to her room.

* * *

**Translations:**

**(1) Katcha:** I wasn't sure of the spelling in English/Russian for Kitty. This is what it sounded like to me. If I'm wrong please correct me.

**(2) oiseau chanteur:** Songbird

**(3) canari:** Canary


	10. Chapter 10: Gr8 Escape

**Jaded**

**A/N: I'm working on Chapter 11 right now and it's halfway done! Whoo Hoo! There's only one problem...charter is being dumb! They're doing updates in my area so I haven't had internet for a couple of days!! Otherwise this chapter would've been up sooner. '( Anyways, hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize obviously!)

**CHAPTER 10: Gr8 Escape**

* * *

Logan and Piotr finally returned from their mission and the Professor had returned from Muir Island a few hours later. Finally, Hank and Ororo retured from Washington D.C. It was all the day before the other students returned. Jade and Scott hadn't really talked since the movie night. She and Rogue had spent more time together. They decided to go shopping before the other students returned.

The girls were walking out of Hot Topic. Jade decided she could keep what happened from her best friend. After all Rogue told her everything.

"Hey Rogue, so I didn't exactly tell you everything about the night Scott and I went to the movies." Jade finally said.

"Oh?" Rogue said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, something kind of happened between Scott and me." Jade began.

Rogue stared at Jade cluing her to continue.

"Well, after we got home he and I were standing in the kitchen. And we sort of almost kissed…" Jade trailed off.

"Really? So what stopped you?" Rogue inquired.

"Remy walking into the kitchen." Jade half laughed.

"He did mention later that night you two looked guilty." Rogue told her with a laugh. "So have you kissed him yet?"

"I've been with you most of the time, but yeah actually I did." Jade replied with a smile. "Later that night I went to his room and made out with him."

"You whore." Rogue said.

"Uh! Whatever!" Jade snapped back playfully.

In the back of Rogue's mind she breathed a sigh of relief. If Jade was occupied with Scott she wouldn't be around Remy as much.

* * *

Scott was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich when he heard some of the students returning. He sighed. It was back to chaos and training. Jade walked into the kitchen and grabbed soda. She set it on the counter to open and met eyes (or rather shades) with Scott. She smiled at him. Scott broke eye contact when Jean suddenly walked into the kitchen. Jade immediately stopped smiling. She knew it was hard to see an ex much less live with one.

"Oh, hey, Jade. Hey, Scott." Jean greeted.

"Hey, Jean." Scott said.

"How was visiting with your parents and sister?" Jade asked.

"Oh, it was fun. I got to see some old friends from before I moved here." Jean replied. "What did you guys do? DR sessions?" she joked.

Jade pursed her lips knowing she was poking fun at Scott. Jade hoped it was just her playfulness and not being mean. "No. Piotr went with Logan on mission though. We did got to a lot of parties. Good times."

"Parties huh?" Jean inquired.

"Yeah. I learned that Rogue can out drink me in bourbon. Gross! I hate that stuff." Jade laughed.

"So did Logan say when we're having a DR session?" Jean asked turning to Scott.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I think he knows everyone is gonna go out and sleep in." he replied.

Jean chuckled. "Good thinking. Well, I'm going to finish unpacking. I'll see you two around."

After Jean left Jade turned her attention to Scott who had funny look on his face.

"Hey, do you wanna go out tonight?" Jade asked him.

Scott turned his attention back to the blonde. She hadn't really talked to him much since they went to see Troy and he punched Duncan. He figured she was avoiding him.

"Sure. Where did you have in mind?" He asked a little eager.

"Um, how about The Great Escape? I'll buy the tickets." She bribed with a smile.

"Sure but I can get the tickets." Scott told her.

"Uh-uh. You've bought most of everything everywhere we've gone. It's my turn. Would you mind if Rogue and Remy came?" Jade asked. She knew Scott didn't much care for Remy so she wanted them to hang out more. She figured Scott wouldn't figure out her being sly. The boys hadn't really hung out while they had the chance when the other students were gone.

"That's fine." Scott replied.

"Great. I'll go ask them when they want to leave." Jade said exiting the room.

* * *

Rogue sat in the driver's seat of the X-Jeep with Remy next to her. Jade and Scott sat in the backseat. They pulled out of the mansion gates heading to the Great Escape.

"Oh, I like this song," Jade commented squeezing in between the two front seats to turn up Lets Get It Started.

Scott couldn't help but notice her voluptuous ass.

Rogue looked in her rearview mirror to check on the car behind her when she noticed what Scott was looking at. She had learned a long time ago how to read where his eyes were looking behind his crimson shades. She inwardly laughed to herself.

Jade sat back and Rogue caught her eye. She'd have to wait until they were alone at the park to ask what that gleam in her eye was. Jade could tell something was up just by the look on her face.

They arrived at the park and paid for parking. They got up to the gate to buy their tickets.

"Two please," Jade said grabbing her money and paying the ticket worker.

"You're paying?" Rogue asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, Scott's paid for pretty much everything else we've done." Jade replied handing Scott his ticket and walking up to the gates so they could enter.

The four of them rode a couple rides and ate the traditional junk food. They headed to bathrooms afterwards. Jade decided to take this opportunity to ask Rogue what was up in the car.

"Hey, so what was the look for in the car when we left?" Jade asked her friend before they returned back outside.

"Oh," Rogue said with a chuckle. "I caught Scott looking at you."

"So?" Jade replied not catching Rogue's drift.

"No, he was _really_ looking at ya." Rogue reiterated.

Jade shrugged.

"Dude, he was staring a hole through your ass!" Rogue laughed.

"Nuh-uh!" Jade hissed.

"Yes huh. I know where he's looking with those shades on." Rogue replied as they walked out.

"Hmm…" Jade pondered following her friend.

The group of four friends rode several rides. Finally Jade decided to snatch Rogue away from Remy so the boys could "bond." The two girls were sitting next to each other on a rollercoaster when Jade decided to make dash for it right as the bars came down. The guys couldn't get up and Jade and Rogue just stood on the platform waving goodbye to them. Of course, staff of the Great Escape yelled at them for it but they didn't care.

"Que l'enfer?" Remy said watching them as the coaster pulled out. He saw them dash out the exit. **(1)**

The two guys rode the coaster and got off but Jade and Rogue were nowhere to be found. They had ditched them.

Great, thought Scott. I'm stuck with the thief.

"C'mon mon ami lets try to find the filles." Remy said.

As they guys wandered around the park looking for the girls they started to talk. They weren't too different. They were both orphans for one. Remy just had adoptive parents Scott found out, though he didn't seem to keen on talking about them. Remy's powers were sometimes a hinderance on him especially when he first got them.

Remy finally spotted Rogue standing in line for some Dippin' Dots. He knew it was her because of her trademark hair. He promptly walked up to her and said in her ear, "Bonjour mon chéri."

"Swamp rat!" Rogue hissed jumping. She hated it when he snuck up on her like that.

Remy was surprised at the sudden use of a nickname.

Scott came up behind Remy and asked, "Where's Jade?"

Rogue motioned her head toward the ferris wheel line. "She's in line for the boring ass ferris wheel." Rogue answered which cause Scott to head off that way. She returned her attention back to Remy. "It took you guys long enough to find us."

"Well, it's hard ta track ya femmes in a crowded amusement park." Remy replied. "What was that about?"

Rogue shrugged and told him, "It was Jade's idea. So did you two have fun?"

Remy shrugged back.

"What did you two talk about?" Rogue asked ordering mint chocolate Dippin' Dots.

"Lots 'o tings." Remy replied.

"Awe, did you two bond?" she teased taking her Dippin' Dots.

Remy rolled his eyes. Jade _was_ rubbing off on the southern girl because that was definitely a smart ass Jade remark.

Scott came up behind Jade and covered her eyes.

"Scott," she simply said removing his hands and turning around to face him.

"How'd you know it wasn't Remy?" he asked.

Jade raised an eyebrow. Scott had used his name casually with no hint detest in his tone. "For one, his hands are rougher than yours." Jade knew this because of Remy's power when it first manifested. "You gonna ride the ferris wheel with me?"

"Sure." He replied.

Jade and Scott sat in the ferris wheel at the top after it went around a few times. They had started unloading people.

Jade turned to Scott and said, "So, I hear you were staring at my ass in the jeep."

"What?" Scott replied a little embarrassed that he had been caught. He figured it was Rogue who caught him. She'd known him long enough to figure out where he was looking.

Jade smiled and then laughed. "You're a guy, Scott. Don't be embarrassed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked pretending to be offended.

"Well, I'd think you were gay if you didn't do little things like that." She laughed.

"How do you know I'm not." He said catching Jade off guard. Scott, Mr. Fearless Leader, Mr. Military, was joking about being gay.

Jade quickly recovered with a retort, "Well, then I guess you and Remy are butt buddies then."

"Why yes, yes we are." Scott said with a grin before they both laughed.

They stopped laughed when they meet each others' gaze. Scott looked down at Jade's red lips and noticed her cheeks where flushed pink. She made the move last time so Scott decided it was his turn. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She placed her hand on the back of his head to deepen it.

Rogue and Remy had finished their Dippin' Dots by the time Scott and Jade rejoined them. It was obvious to the southerners what the other two were doing the ferris wheel. They both had flushed faces and a guilty look.

* * *

Jade returned to her room after her shower. They had just finished the Danger Room session that Logan had wanted. She was glad that Logan decided to have it later in the day rather than early morning like originally planned. She, Scott, Rogue and Remy didn't get back until late last night. Jade recalled the Great Escape ferris wheel with Scott and another make-out session in it. On another note the Danger Room Session ended up being very interesting.

Rogue walked into Jade's room and plopped herself down on the blonde's bed.

Jade turned to her friend and said, "So that session was interesting."

"Yup. It was." Rogue replied.

"I'm sure having Jean and Scott on opposing teams didn't help ease the tension between them." She told her.

"Well, what does it matter? You are kind of dating him." Rogue offered. "Besides, less competition for you and she's leaving come August. Scott will be the only team leader here."

"I'm sure they'll find someone else to be his second." Jade replied.

Rogue snorted. "I doubt they'll replace Miss Perfect just because she's going off to college."

"Oh, did you see how Kitty looked at Petey after he saved her ass? She definitely had goo goo eyes." Jade informed Rogue.

"Really? Wonder how things with Lance are with her?" Rogue mused. "So what are ya doin' the rest of the day?"

"Well, I'm going to the salon to get my black streaks out. You'll be the only two-toned haired girl again. Then nothing after that. Why? You wanna do girls night tonight?" Jade asked her friend.

"Yeah." Rogue said her mind clearly on something else.

"Okay, cool. How about we just stay in tonight. We can hang out in my room and play Halo on my tv or watch a movie or something." Jade said. She had brought her own things from her room at home. Unlike most of the other students. She brought the most "important" electronic toys with her. Her laptop, tv, and game systems which consisted of Xbox, PS2, and Nintendo 64 (not much caring for Game Cube). Jade finally took notice of her friend's distance. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tha Professa' wants to see me later." Rogue said.

"You sound worried," commented Jade.

"Well, usually when he wants ta see me it's about my powers or more tests he and Hank would like to try." Rogue sighed.

"Maybe he found something useful for you." Jade offered trying to comfort her friend.

Rogue snorted. "Yeah, right. He hasn't found anything useful yet ever since I've been here."

Jade was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. What could you say to something like that? She cleared her throat and changed the subject back to tonight. "Well, I'll get the junk food if you get the drinks."

"Sure," Rogue quickly said noting how Jade was uncomfortable. She knew her friend felt for her. Rogue sometimes wondered if she had empath powers.

"Okay, I'll come find you when I get back." Jade said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry Jade doesn't have the power of empathy. Then she'd be a Mary-Sue in the making. I left you guys on a bit of a cliffe! What does the Professor want? So I really don't know of amusement parks in NY, so I goggled (yeah prob not really a word, but it is now!) it and came up with the Great Escape which is a branch of Six Flags.**

**(1) Que l'enfer:** What the hell

**FYI: I'm going to be responding to signed reviews in a message since I'm getting more after this chapter. Those of you that aren't signed will be at the end of each chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Gambitfan85: **Thanks. I got tired of always seeing them act like that too. Maybe Rogue _does_ want to be a girly girl. ) Yeah, Scott I think is usually just one of the antagonists in most stories. It's so easy to make him be a dick. I'm trying something different here. Obviously his "original" personality didn't keep Jean around, so time for change. And thank you for telling my how Piotr calls Kitty. I'll be sure to change it.

**Yugi:** Thanks, I'm glad you're loving her.

**Ace: **I'm glad you're loving the Jade/Scott pairing too!

**Spades: **I'm delighted to hear that you love the characterization of each character and you think my fic is good!

**Dark:** Thrilled you loved the last chap. I'm trying to update asap.

**RomyLover: **So they didn't get to touch in this chapter, but very soon! ;)

**RR**: Good thing you like this version of Scott cuz he's staying for this story. And who can get enough of the ROMYness? Not me!

**CajunStyle:** I'm happy you love Jade as Rogue's rommie and think they're perfect for each other.

**Wanda W**: I'm glad you thought it was a natural way for them to start a relationship. I don't like it when relationships just start suddenly. It's not real. And Rogue knows what Remy's like. She's absorbed him before. Yeah, Jacob could be acting like or jerk or not…it's what Jade perceives. I'm going to try to something more with Kitty and Piotr. And thanks for letting me know how to spell Kitty in "Russian."


	11. Chapter 11: Let Freedom Ring!

**Jaded**

**A/N: **So I don't know if I'm completely happy with this chapter, but I'm tired of reading it over and over again. So here it is! Thanks for all the reviews as always! Responses are at the end.On another more personal note--I'm loving my new job! I got to help drain a pericardial effusion (fluid around the heart) on a doggie! Yea!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize obviously!)

**CHAPTER 11: Let Freedom Ring!**

* * *

Rogue bounded for Jade's room at full speed. She knew Jade was already home. Rogue had taken the time to fill a cooler of sodas for their slumber party. She burst in Jade's room and tackled her friend off her bed making skin to skin contact. Jade yelped in surprise and in fear of being comatose, but nothing came.

"What the fuck?" Jade exclaimed confused to what was going on.

Rogue smiled big. "Guess what happened?!"

Jade looked at with an expression that said, well duh! You learned to touch!

Rogue started explaining what happened after Jade went to get her platinum blonde hair back to normal. Rogue left and started making a cooler up. She started putting a few waters and their favorite sodas in there. She then filled it with ice and put it in Jade's room. It wasn't too long that she felt the Professor summon her in her head. She headed downstairs to his office. She stood outside his door for a moment gathering herself before entering. She knew he was aware of her presence on the other side of the door so she didn't need to knock.

"Rogue," Xavier greeted with a warm smile gesturing for her to take seat.

She did so. She noted that Hank and Logan were on either side of Xavier. Usually Logan wasn't here for their meetings. It must be something very important.

"I have some excellent news for you Rogue." Xavier began as he steepled his fingers together. "I went to Muir Island for a very specific reason. A friend of mine, Moira, runs a research facility there. I had her researching a specific item for me from about two years ago. You recall when Magneto altered Scott and Alex on Asteroid M?"

"Of course," Rogue answered remembering how Magneto had practically kidnapped them.

"Well, he used the Gem of Cyttorak to advance their powers. I hypothesized that in a very small amount that it could be used to help you gain control of your powers. I was very hesitant in using it however because it can alter you mind. I had Logan retrieve a fragment of it not too long after the incident and I sent it Moira to research." He explained.

Hank stepped forward with a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a ring with a small gem in it. "We came up with something practical for you to wear. It should allow you to control your powers. You should be able to touch without any consequences and activate it when needed." Hank told her.

Rogue was speechless. She could almost cry, but didn't like to in front of others, so she choked back the tears. Hank handed her the ring and she quickly put it on. She was about to get up and leave when the Professor spoke up.

"I want to make sure it does do what we've concluded." Xavier told her with Logan stepping forward.

Rogue knew what they wanted. She had to test this by touching Logan since he could recover quickest from this. Rogue stood up and slowly removed her glove. Logan's hand was out stretched for her to grab. She hesitated before grabbing his hand. She flinched a little waiting for the strange sensation of his psyche entering her mind, but it never came. Of course, Logan didn't flinch because he never did around her. Rogue gasped a little; she was making skin to skin contact and Logan wasn't on the floor!

"Now Rogue," Xavier began. "I want you to concentrate on taking a small dose of only Logan's powers."

Rogue thought about it. Only his powers, only his powers, she said in her head to herself. She began to feel the familiar pull. She stopped after a few seconds.

They did several more exercises like this for a bit before the Professor dismissed her. Rogue couldn't believe it! She could finally touch. She had to tell someone and Jade was one of the first people she thought of.

"Oh my God!" Jade exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you! We've gotta go celebrate! We're going to your first club tonight! Fuck our slumber party!" Jade got up and ran to her closet and started pulling out some of her dressy club clothes.

Rogue looked at some of the clothes Jade was pulling out. "So you're gonna dress me like a ho because I can touch?"

"Well, yeah," Jade joked. She finally pulled out a red silk like halter top. "Ah, here it is. It's not too revealing either."

Rogue took it and looked at the top. It had been awhile since Rogue got butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous about going out in a crowded place but kind of excited at the same time. She didn't want to say no to her friend. Jade was trying to be genuine. The top did only show her arms, back and a little cleavage.

Jade stared at Rogue hopeful for a yes answer.

"Okay." Rogue finally answered causing Jade to grin.

"Awesome." Jade said as she picked out an outfit for herself.

* * *

Rogue grabbed Jade's hand and hoisted her up into the bedroom window. They changed into their pajamas and removed their make-up. Jade had left her tv on so Logan wouldn't bother them, which was good since they hadn't been there for hours.

"Guess we don't need to blow up the air mattress." Jade said grabbing it and pushing it back into her closet.

Rogue nodded. She could barely remember having slumber parties when she was small child.

"So," Jade began. "When you gonna tell Remy?"

Rogue raised her eyebrow.

Jade laughed. "You know he won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"Well, he'd better." Rogue snapped jokingly.

"Don't let him pressure you into anything you're not ready for. I mean, I don't think he'd ever do that but guys can be pretty dumb when they're thinking with their other brain. Trust me. I found that out." Jade warned.

Rogue didn't have a response for the moment to her friend's warning, so she decided to shift the subject. "So, what are you and Scott up to? Other than making out and pretending you didn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jade replied innocently.

"What the fuck ever. Need I remind you about the ferris wheel? Hm?" Rogue asked.

Jade grinned. "That was pretty hot. I guess I need to work on my not guilty look, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Rogue.

Jade laughed. "I'll do that then. So you gonna be okay sharing a bed with me? I know it's really soon after you got the ability to touch."

"Um, should be." The southerner answered.

"I'll put my body pillow in between us. Kay?" Jade offered.

Rogue nodded. She'd have to get used to normal touch.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" Jade asked sitting in front of her movie collection on the floor.

"I dunno. Whatever you want if fine. It's not like we'll be up watching the whole thing anyways." Rogue replied.

"Alrighty then we're watching ConAir." Jade told her friend popping in the DVD and jumping into bed for the night. Jade set her sleep timer on the tv and laid back and relaxed.

* * *

The next day, Rogue didn't have to worry about telling Remy that she could touch, it was all over the whole mansion courtesy of Kitty. However, that still didn't mean that she couldn't drop them. Remy kept sitting closer than needed to her and she kept swatting him away. Jade laughed and noticed Scott stalking off. She followed him and caught up to him in his room.

"Hey!" she said jumping around the corner with a smile.

"What are you up to?" he asked her.

"Seeing what you're doing Sunday for the fourth. I got someone to work for me so I can go now. Thought we could go to town and enjoy the fair together." She replied.

"Sure. I'd like that." He answered with a smile.

"Good. I only have one thing that I absolutely have to do there." She told him leaning on his doorframe.

"What's that?" he wondered.

"Ms. Noir called and wanted me to sing a song." Jade told him.

Scott forgot that Jade was in choir in school. She had a full range voice that was very versatile. Ms. Noir the choir teacher loved her. "Have you practiced at all?"

"Of course. I practice all the time in my car not to mention the Danger Room sessions help me out." She replied. "I've gotta go get ready for work tonight. We'll talk later about the fair."

* * *

Rogue clung to the back of Remy as he drove the bike to downtown Bayville. Her heart was fluttering at the proximity mostly because she could touch now. Quite frankly, before she actually felt safe, not that she couldn't use her powers now AND most importantly Remy hadn't tried anything. Everyone thought it was because of Logan. Logan would kill him if he touched Rogue, especially in a way that she didn't like. Rogue knew better. Regardless of him previously being a playa' Remy was a gentleman. He knew that Rogue wasn't ready for anything serious. Hell, he hadn't even tried to kiss her.

Remy parked the bike on the edge of the fair. The two dismounted and started walking hand in hand. They walked around for a few hours before finally heading to the stage where Jade would be singing one song on the request of Ms. Noir. They watched her take the stage after Ms. Noir introduced her. Jade was clad in a white and red plaid form fitting halter top with a red cotton knee length skirt and wedged sandals. There were a few boos, mostly from Duncan and his friends. Rogue saw that didn't deter her as the band started.

Jade grabbed the microphone and listened the beginning beat of song. She took a breath and began singing.

_Well she seemed alright by dawn's early light_

_Though she looked a little worried and weak_

_She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again_

_But daddy left the proof on her cheek_

_I was only eight years old that summer_

_And I always seemed to be in the way_

_So I took myself down to the fair in town on Independence Day_

_Well, word gets around in small, small town_

_They said he was a dangerous man_

_But mama was proud and she stood her ground_

_She knew she was on the losing end_

_Some folks whisper, some folks talk_

_But everybody looked the other way_

_When time ran out_

_There was no one about on Independence Day_

_Let freedom ring!_

_Let the white doves sing!_

_Let the whole world know that today_

_Is the day of reckoning _

_Let the weak be strong_

_Let the right be wrong_

_Throw the stones away_

_Let the guilty pay_

_It's Independence Day!_

_Well she lit up the sky that Fourth of July_

_By the time that the firemen come_

_They just put out the flames_

_And took down some names_

_And sent me to the county home_

_Now I ain't sayin' that it's right or it's wrong_

_But maybe it's the only way_

_Talk about your revolution_

_It's Independence Day_

_Let freedom ring!_

_Let the white doves sing!_

_Let the whole world know that today_

_Is the day of reckoning _

_Let the weak be strong_

_Let the right be wrong_

_Throw the stones away_

_Let the guilty pay_

_It's Independence Day!_

_Throw the stones away_

_It's Independence Day!_

Rogue had forgotten how good Jade actually sang. It had been so long since she actually heard her. She sang in the car a lot, but this was different. She seemed at home on the stage. She could see she loved it. Other than Duncan and his friends everyone else who had booed her were clapping. Rogue could see Scott talking to the blonde. She was smiling big. Ms. Noir approached her and talked to her as well before Jade spotted Rogue and bounded over to her friend.

"You kicked that stage's ass!" Rogue said.

"Thanks!" Jade replied.

"Oui. Canari I knew you'd be good up there." Remy told her.

"Thanks Rems. So Scott and I were gonna go to the quote unquote dancefloor." Jade told them referring to the tent they had set up the played all kinds of music.

* * *

Kitty was wandering around until she happened upon Lance.

"Lance!" she squealed.

"Oh, hey Kitty," Lance said.

"Have you, like, been avoiding me or something?" Kitty asked noting a tone in his voice.

"Um, no." he replied putting his hands in his pockets and looking down.

Kitty slunk around to Lance's face and crouched down to look in his eyes. She could tell something was wrong. "Lance…" she began.

He finally lifted his head and looked at the cute brunette. "Kitty look, we've been together for awhile. It's been off and on for a few times too."

"Uh-huh," she said acknowledging that she was listening to him.

"I think it should be off…for good." He told her.

Kitty's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "But Lance—"

"No Kitty. We're on different teams for Christ's sake! Us not being together will be the best thing for the both of us especially on the battlefield." Lance snapped.

Kitty couldn't speak as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Besides, it's not like we're in love or anything." He added.

At that last remark, Kitty bolted off. She didn't really pay attention where she was going as she just phased through everyone and everything. She finally lost concentration and connected with what she thought was a wall. She fell back on her bottom and looked up to see the Russian.

"Katya?" Piotr said in his Russian accent. He looked at her red face and helped her up. "What is wrong?"

Kitty sniffled a few times before deciding just to let it out. "L-Lance just broke up with me!" she sobbed.

Piotr was unsure of what to say or do, so he just put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. Kitty clung to him unexpectedly crying into his torso. Piotr hesitated at first but then wrapped his massive arms around the petite girl.

* * *

Rogue danced with Remy after he finished dancing with Jade. It irked Rogue. A song came on and _Remy_ asked Jade to dance! He said it brought back old times! What the hell did that mean? Rogue wondered. She felt his breath on her ear and it made her skin tingle bringing her out of her thoughts back to the present.

Remy was slow dancing with Rogue. He felt a small tinge of jealousy come from his femme, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Remy assumed it was nothing and continued to dance with his chéri. He decided to take this somewhere a little more private plus the fireworks would be starting soon.

"Cher, let's go somewhere else." Remy said softly in Rogue's ear sending a shiver down her spine.

Rogue pulled away and looked into her Cajun's eyes with a puzzled look only half plastered on her face. Rogue wanted to go somewhere private with Remy, but she wasn't sure she trusted herself alone with him.

"To watch the fireworks," Remy added. "They'll be starting soon."

"Yeah, sure," Rogue agreed.

Remy put his hand on Rogue's lower back and guided her out. He took Rogue back to his bike. The two southerners got onto the bike and Remy drove up to a hill overlooking the park where they were going to be shooting off the fireworks. He pulled out a blanket from one of the saddlebags on the bike and laid it out over the grass. Remy sat down on the blanket and Rogue took a seat next to him.

It wasn't long before the fireworks started lighting up the sky in all the different colors. Remy turned and watched the colors dance off his southern belle's face. She had a slight smile on her face. So beautiful he thought. Rogue may put up a tough exterior but underneath she was really a delicate flower. Remy wanted desperately to kiss her cherry lips, but he didn't want to push her into doing something that she wasn't ready for.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rogue could see Remy watching her. Rogue felt her face growing hot all the way up to her ears and the butterflies started up in her stomach again. She turned her head so she could see Remy's face. She ran her tongue over her crimson lips. She looked into his red on black eyes slowly leaning her face into his. Their lips grazed one another's sending tingles down one another's spines. Rogue finally pressed her lips onto Remy's.

Remy deepened the kiss by placing a hand behind Rogue's head. Rogue repositioned herself to be on her knees while Remy was still seated. She put both of her hands on either side of his head. Remy decided to take this opportunity to let his hands wander over Rogue's tight body.

Suddenly, Rogue broke the kiss and grabbed Remy's hands. "I think we should go," she told him in a somewhat defeated tone.

Remy cocked his head at first and nodded. She wasn't ready he told himself. He expected as much. This was her first kiss after all.

* * *

Jade and Scott headed out of the tent not too long after Rogue and Remy left. They headed their own direction to watch fireworks. The two went to Scott's parked car. No one else had parked where he had. They sat on the hood of his car backs resting on the windshield waiting for the fireworks to start.

Scott turned to Jade and said, "You were pretty awesome up on the stage."

"Thanks," Jade replied brushing her hair behind her ear. "I forget most of ya haven't seen me sing by myself since we sing as a choir in school."

"Yeah," was all Scott said looking at the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. He couldn't believe that they were dating or going out or whatever you wanted to call it. She was like Jean in some aspects, but completely different on another scale. The fireworks started and he turned his attention to the explosions in the sky.

Jade spied the leader of the X-men out of the corner of her eye. The corner of his lips were pulled up into a smile.

Scott noticed Jade was looking at him and looked her. He couldn't help himself he leaned down and started kissing her. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and practically pulled him down on her. Scott's hands started to wander a little more than usually. Before Jade knew it Scott's warm hand was snaking its way up her skirt on her outer thigh. Jade broke the kiss with a little gasp causing Scott to immediately remove his hands from her and kneel up with hands raised.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't—" Scott was cut off by Jade grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss.

She broke it off again and quickly said, "Let's go home."

Scott immediately caught her drift and was practically in the driver's seat before Jade had gotten off the hood. Other than missions, Jade never knew Scott would drive his car so fast. Scott quickly parked his car in the garage before jumping out. Jade chuckled to herself at his eagerness. He walked around and opened Jade's car door and shut it behind her after she had gotten out. Jade grinned like the cat who ate the canary before jumping on Scott and wrapping her legs around his waist pressing her lips on his.

She broke the kiss long enough to say, "Your room."

The two had little difficulty getting to Scott's room unnoticed as most everyone was still out at the town's Forth of July celebration. They finally reached Scott's room and Jade saw him hesitate before opening the door. He turned around to face her with a look on his face that told her he wanted to make sure she really wanted to do this. Jade leaned up to kiss him and at the same time guided him backwards into his room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**CajunStyle:**Yeah that was the point. Males are just that way. ;) That's okay though. We still like ya anyways. I'm glad you love how I write Rogue and Remy.

**Ace****:**Hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter!

**Dark****:**Glad you liked the last chapter.

**Yugi****:**I'm glad I keep you wanting more after each chapter. It tells me I'm doing a good job as a writer.

**RR**:Thanks. I had to set something up for the guys to kind of start to get to know each other. If the girls hang out together the guys will so they need to get along.

**RomyLover**:Thanks. Also, I'm happy Scott is okay in this fic, especially with Jade.


	12. Chapter 12: Hide and Seek

**Jaded**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. Work is killing me! So many dogs hit by cars. sigh

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

RomyLover: Yeah, Remy is a gentlemen regardless of what everyone thinks. LOL jackrabbits!

RR: You know sometimes people act different around certain influences and maybe she is. ;)

Dark: Thanks. Glad you loved the chap hope this next one is as good.

Ace: Yep. School will be interesting too once it starts up. Hehe

Yugi: Glad you're enjoying it.

CajunStyle: Yeah, things will heat up!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters (except for the ones you don't recognize obviously!)

**CHAPTER 12: Hide and Seek**

* * *

Everyone exited the Danger Room and headed to the locker rooms to shower and change. Rogue finally cornered Jade away from the rest of the girls. She had seen the look on her friend's face. Something big had happened last night and she hadn't had a chance to ask her yet.

"So?" Rogue asked.

"So what?" Jade played around.

"What the hell happened last night? You weren't in your room when Remy and I got back." Rogue informed her.

Jade just smirked and leaned into Rogue so no one else would hear. "I know how the mansion is so I don't want this all over it. Let's just say Scott and I had a happy ending."

Rogue's jaw dropped. She had to get details later. Rogue still had a small thing for Scott.

"How did your night go?" Jade inquired.

"Oh, well we kissed." Rogue said nonchalantly.

"You don't sound too happy about it." Jade said as she noticed the other girls leaving.

Rogue shrugged before laughing a little. "It was great!"

"All right. Who made the first move?" Jade wondered.

I kinda did." Rogue admitted.

"Go you," Jade replied smiling.

"Well, I caught him staring at me and I could tell he wanted to, but he wasn't sure. Ya know?" Rogue told her.

Kitty suddenly walked around the corner and the two girls looked at her. They could tell immediately something was wrong. They knew that something might be wrong during the DR session.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Rogue asked.

Kitty sniffled before saying, "Lance, Lance broke up with me."

Jade got up and hugged the brunette and said, "Oh honey."

* * *

The guys filed into their locker room. After the youngsters left the locker room Remy couldn't help himself.

"So, you seem in a great mood, mon ami." Remy said to Scott.

"Yeah? I can't be in a great mood?" Scott replied.

Remy smirked and retorted, "Well other people yes. You usually need a reason…do ya have reason?" Remy inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Scott just stared at Remy trying to think of a retort.

"Ha! I knew it!" Remy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

Remy grinned putting an arm around Scott's shoulder. "Rogue told me that Jade wasn't in her room last night after we came home."

"So?" Scott said.

"S'il vous plaît," Remy began.

Scott raised his hands and said, "Fine, fine. We had sex. And what the hell did you say?"

Remy grinned. "Please. Now was that so hard to admit."

Scott rolled his eyes causing Remy to laugh.

* * *

Kitty was sitting in the Rec Room watching A Walk to Remember with a box of tissues next to her when Jean walked in. She immediately went and sat down next to the valley girl. She put a comforting arm around the young girl.

"Kitty, are you gonna be okay? I heard what happened." Jean said.

Kitty sniffled. "Like, does it look like I'm okay?" she snapped.

Jean was taken aback by her harshness and Kitty realized this.

"Jean, I'm, like, sorry. I'm just so upset." Kitty told her.

"It's okay. Hey how about you come with me to move my stuff in a few weeks. It'll be fun. You can meet some frat boys with me. They'll be there early. It'll be fun. If you want you can stay with me until school starts." Jean said with a smile.

"Thanks Jean." Kitty replied.

"No problem. Now how about you and I go shopping this evening?" Jean offered. "I'll buy you a new outfit."

"Okay." Kitty agreed brightening up some at the thought of going shopping and getting a free new outfit.

Piotr smiled before walking away from the door. Katya seemed a little better than last night. He felt so bad for her and at the same time wanted to find Avalanche and pound him into the ground for hurting the sprite. He had taken her back to the manor almost immediately after she found him at the fair. He put her in her bed and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Jade was helping Jubilee in the kitchen making dinner. Remy waltzed in with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you so smug about?" Jade asked the Cajun.

He just grinned before saying, "Hey Jubes, I'll finish up so you can set the table."

"Sure." She said giving the two a look before exiting.

"So I heard what you did last night." He told her.

"From who? Rogue?" Jade asked.

"Non." Remy replied.

"Well who then?" Jade inquired wanting to know.

"Monseir Summers, and I did manage ta get certain details out of him." Remy told her with a sly grin.

"Okay two things: One, that's great you two had some male bonding time and two," Jade hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Owe. What the hell was that for?" Remy exclaimed.

"Ew! Don't be talking about me like that." She snapped.

"Why not? You never minded before?" he asked.

"You're dating Rogue now. You don't want to give her the wrong impression." Jade said straining the spaghetti. "Can you pull the bread out by the way?"

Jubilee walked back into the kitchen.

"It's ready." Jade told her dumping the noodles into a large serving bowl.

Everyone gathered around the table and ate dinner. Nothing out of the usual dinner mishaps occurred. Scott had dish duty after dinner this time. He brought several dishes into the kitchen to be washed and nearly dropped them when he saw Jean at the sink washing the pot and pans. She was helping him tonight. He had forgotten.

"Oh, hey Jean," Scott said putting the dishes in the soap filled sink.

"Hey Scott." Jean greeted with a smile.

"So, uh, how are your parents and sister?" Scott asked deciding to make small talk so there wasn't an awkward silence.

"They're all good. Sarah has been seeing a man named Paul Bailey. He seems like a nice guy. I could tell he really cares about my sister." Jean told him.

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"No I didn't pry into his mind…He projected some thoughts pretty loudly." She chuckled. "So, you all set for classes?"

"I just need to go buy my books."

"I see. You have been hanging out with Jade a lot it seems."

Scott mentally put up shields to make sure he wasn't projecting to her. He didn't want Jean to know his business. He was still pretty upset with her, but knew it was best to just get along with her. They were after all senior team members. "Yeah, well not just her. Rogue and Gambit too."

"Really? I thought you didn't like him?" Jean inquired.

"What gave you that impression?" Scott asked a little irritated.

"Oh, well, you didn't seem to keen on him joining the team when we initially talked about it."

"Minds change Jean." Scott told her causing a silence for the remainder of the time.

* * *

Scott looked over to the passenger seat of his car. Jade was slightly reclined back with her bare feet on the dash. He smiled glimpsing her face as her hair whipped in front of her sunglasses. They were on their way to Bay Co (Bayville Community College).

"So how was doing dishes the other night?" Jade asked Scott.

"They were fine." He said curtly.

"That good huh? Well, to change that subject work should be better for me." Jade told him.

"Oh?" Scott inquired.

"Yeah, I'm moving back to layaway. I won't be on the front end. Technically they're still my bosses but I won't hafta see them that much. It'll be nice. I'll be away from him." She informed him with a smile referring to Jacob.

"Good you'll be less stressed." Scott commented.

"Well, that's not all that'll de-stress me. I can think of other things." She said with a smile.

Scott just grinned back.

"I hafta say I'm glad you're not going away to college." She told him.

* * *

A few weeks went by and it was time for Jean to start moving her things to NYU. Kitty helped Jean load her things into her SUV. She didn't have to leave until tomorrow but it would be easier to load most of her things. Tonight, however, Xavier had decided to throw a small going away party.

"I still can't believe you're going away Jean." Kitty remarked.

"Yeah, I know. This has been my home for so long." Jean told her.

"Like, I kinda know what you mean. I mean, I haven't been here as long as you and Scott but three years is a long time."

"Yeah. So, hear anything interesting lately?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. Jean was digging for something and she was sure she knew what. "Um…let me think. Oh, Rogue and Remy, as you know, are together."

"I knew they liked each other, but I didn't know they were officially together." Jean laughed a little before adding, "I just never pictured them boyfriend and girlfriend. Ya know, cuz the way Rogue is usually."

"Yeah, but she's turning into a softie. She told me. Anyways, I overheard Rogue and Jade talking in the locker room a few weeks ago. Actually, I'm almost positive it was the day after the fourth. But she had her first kiss!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Awe, that's great. Good for her."

"That's not all I heard…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I dunno if you wanna hear it." Kitty said slowly.

"Just tell me Kitty."

"Okay…well when Rogue and Jade were talking I heard something very interesting."

"Oh?"

"Well…"

"Kitty come out and say it already."

"Okay, Scott and Jade had sex, but I'm not positive. She didn't exactly say it. Oh, what was it she said…Happy ending!"

Jean was silent for a moment before saying, "So he found a new girlfriend."

"Well, I don't know about that."

* * *

"You know we were supposed to be back by six right?" Jade asked Remy.

"Oui, but we agreed to go shopping with you femmes and you agreed to go with us to the beer tasting." Remy replied as he drove Scott's car.

"Besides, it's not like we're missin' anything. It's just Jean's going away party. She ain't that far away." Rogue commented.

"Well, I'm leaving it up to you two to explain why we're late. Besides I know Scott had fun shopping." Jade said with a grin.

"We all know that!" Rogue said. "I can't believe _he_ did that. I know _you_ would."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here." Scott answered.

"You two almost got caught had I not asked the lady to find me a different shirt size." Rogue told them.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to do that far in the dressing room." Jade retorted digging through her purse. She pulled out her gum. "Here," she said handing it to Scott.

They pulled into the institute grounds and Remy parked the car in the garage.

"Let's leave the bags for now." Rogue told them.

"Yeah, and Scott don't talk too much. I can tell you're drunk." Jade added.

"Am not." Scott replied.

The three of them stared at him at his juvenile response.

"Okay, I am." He said defeated.

They walked in only to be greeted by an angered Ororo. She stood there with her fists on her hips.

"Nice of you to join us over an hour late." She said coolly.

"Sorry." They all said in unison.

Her expression softened before saying, "I'm glad you four have gotten so close, but let's not forget about everyone else."

"Okay, so where's the party at now?" Rogue asked.

"Outback, everyone's already had dinner but there's snacks I'm getting ready to put out. Girls wanna help me." Ororo told more than asked.

The girls followed her to the kitchen and grabbed the trays instructed to. They then followed her outside to the pool area. Most of the kids were in the pool. Remy and Scott had already joined them and were talking to the Professor. Music played from the speakers that were wired around the pool.

"Well, I guess we'd better go say hello or goodbye to her." Jade said to Rogue who rolled her eyes. "C'mon crank."

"I'm not a crank." Rogue snapped as they approached Jean.

"Hey Jean, sorry we're late." Jade apologized.

"Oh, that's okay. I didn't really want a party." Jean lied.

"We'll miss you this year." Jade told her.

"Awe, thanks girls." Jean replied.

"Good luck at college Jean." Rogue said being nice.

"Thanks Rogue." Jean responded.

Rogue nodded.

"Well, we're gonna get our suits on and be back down to play some volley ball." Jade said before they departed.

Jean watched them go. She looked over at Scott. Yes, she did break up with him, and she is going away to college, but she didn't like him dating someone else so soon. She hadn't even found someone worth dating. Jean wasn't sure if she didn't like the idea of him dating someone else or if it was the fact it was someone at the institute. Sure Jade was nice, but she was somewhat reminded of Tabitha. Not that Jean didn't like Tabitha, but picture Tabitha dating Scott. Jean shivered. She decided to walk over and talk to Scott.

"Hey, Scott." Jean greeted as the Professor wheeled away to talk with Hank.

"Oh, hey Jeannie." Scott answered.

Jean and Remy raised an eyebrow. Remy had a feeling that Scott was going to get into trouble with his drunken mouth. He would bail him out if needed or walk him away.

Jeannie? Jean thought. What the hell is wrong with him?

"So, are you excited about college?" Jean asked him making casual conversation.

"Um, yeah, I guess. You?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait. Of course, I'll miss high school. So anything new with you?" she asked.

"Well…" Scott began.

Remy waited to see what would come out of his mouth.

"Nothing much. I've gotten to know Remy here better, and I've hung out with him, Rogue and Jade lots."

"I see." Jean said.

"Today was especially fun, we went shopping with the girls and I—"

"Jean, I think they need you for volley ball." Remy quickly interjected seeing Kitty waving and shouting at Jean.

Remy quickly guided Scott away from Jean while her back was turned.

A couple of hours went by and Scott had managed to keep his mouth shut. His buzz was starting to wear off. Some of the younger students managed to talk everyone into playing hide and seek in the woods. Jade was it and found him, Remy, and Rogue.

"I can't believe we're playing this." Rogue said.

"Oh come on. Hide and seek in the dark is fun. Used to play this at home all the time. It was so funny when my friend decided he would hide in a tree. Then all of the sudden we hear 'crack' and then 'Oh, shit.' He fell out of the tree racking himself on the way down." Jade laughed.

"That's not funny." Remy and Scott said in unison.

"Yeah it is." Jade replied.

"Well, we're going this way." Scott said.

The two girls watched the boys walk off further into the woods.

"Oh my gawd, I've been holding this forever and I can't hold it anymore." Rogue said to Jade. "Stand watch while I go pee behind this bush."

"Why don't you go back to the manor to go?" Jade asked.

"This is quicker and easier." Rogue replied.

"Whatever." Jade said looking the other way expecting the boys if they came back they'd come back from the direction they'd left.

"I think we're going in circles," Scott commented as they came around the tree next to the bush where Rogue was peeing.

Remy pulled back a tree branch to see Rogue peeing. "Nope, I think I'd remember dat." Remy said with a smirk.

"Ahhh! OH MY GAWD!" Rogue screamed.

Jade and Scott started laughing.

* * *

**A/N: **The last scene is from That 70's Show. (Donna was peeing with Jackie as look out and Hyde and Randy make a circle and see her peeing!) LMAO!

Oh, and the Hide and Seek story Jade tells them is a true story. HAHAHA!

**Translations:**

**s'il vous plaît**: please


End file.
